


Always and Forever

by Beloveaird



Series: The Fairy Tale of Carol and Therese [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Babies, F/F, Family Fluff, Friendship, Lesbian Relationship, Light Angst, New motherhood, Romance, Twins, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloveaird/pseuds/Beloveaird
Summary: Hello, this is my very first fanfic. It is in continuation of the movie, and starts off with Therese at Phil and Dannie's party. I have read so many wonderful fanfics over the last few weeks, and thought I would give it a try. I am not the best writer, but really had fun developing this first chapter. I hope to continue with this story as long as I can. I welcome any advice and feedback as well as I continue to build this story.Thank you so much for reading!Enjoy!





	1. Those Three Little Words

Therese stood alone in the bathroom while everyone else in the apartment enjoyed the party. She tried so hard to maintain a front and enjoy herself, but all she could think about were those three little words. Words that she had been waiting to hear since she first set eyes on that beautiful blond all those months ago. She kept replaying the last few hours repeatedly, feeling mixed emotions. She first felt a burst of confidence telling herself she needed to know she could say “no” to her. She wasn’t that same naïve girl she used to be. Then, a surge of anger thinking to herself “How dare her! How dare she think that after the pain she put me through, I would just run back into her arms!” Once that passed, she began to think about Carol’s piercing blue tear filled eyes that screamed desperation. The stare that had always made Therese’s heart feel like it would explode from her chest. It was then that she realized everything Carol had told her at the Ritz. She wondered what had happened that resulted in Harge having custody of Rindy. What happened over the last few months that she didn’t know? She suddenly felt that she had to see her. She needed to know if what she heard was real. She had to go.

As Therese sat in the cab on her way to The Oak Room, her thoughts were racing. “Talking… were just going to talk. No expectations!” she thought to her as the cab reached the entrance. She paid the driver, and prepared herself as she walked inside. Her stomach began to flutter as she walked past the maître d’ and into dining area. “Okay Belivet” she told herself “breathe, were just going to talk.” Her eyes glancing over the room hoping that she wasn’t too late. Then, there she was, in the corner table, engrossed in what seemed like an in-depth conversation. As Therese made her way towards her, everything and everyone else in the room seemed to fade. She was just a few feet away when Carol’s eyes finally met hers. She stood frozen, not sure what to do. They starred at each other with that spoken less gaze that said a thousand words before Therese’s face softened, and you could see a slight smile in her eyes. Carol responded with a smile that beamed with excitement. Carol thought to herself “she’s here”.

Carol excused herself from the table and approach Therese. “I’m so glad you decided to come. Would you like to join us?” Carol said nervously. “I don’t think so. I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk after your finished?” Therese asked knowing she was far too anxious to be able to handle trying to be social. “Of course” Carol answered. “Let me get my things, and we can go now.” Therese interrupted “I don’t want to rush you or keep you from your friends”. Carol looked over at the table, then back at Therese before replying “It’s no bother. They’ll understand. Besides, I think what we needed to talk about is much more important”. Therese’s nodded in response and whispered “I’ll meet you down stairs”.

A few minutes later, she watched Carol as she walked outside to meet her. “Well, where would you like to go?” Carol asked. “Madison Avenue” Therese answered before realizing what she had said.  
The cab ride felt like an eternity while Therese pondered in her mind what she was going to say. The taxi stopped in front of Carol’s apartment building. The doorman greeted Carol as they entered the building “Good evening Mrs. Aird!” Carol replied “Good evening to you as well.” They walked in silence as they entered the elevator, and traveled to the eighth floor. Carol stood in front of the door looking very nervous and disoriented. Therese was not used to seeing Carol look so… out of sorts. Carol unlocked the door, and gestured for Therese to enter ahead of her. Therese took in the room that was still filled with boxes, and very little furniture. It was apparent that Carol had probably only been there just a few days. To the west there was a large window overlooking Manhattan. Therese gravitated towards the beauty of the view. She stood there for quite some time completely mesmerized before Carol broke the silence.

“Would you like something…”

“You devastated me!” Therese interrupted.

“I know” Carol replied “I am so sorry Therese! I never wanted to hurt you. I thought that I was doing what was right. I thought that it was what I needed to do to fight for Rindy.”

  
Therese took a deep breath before responding “I understand why you did it. But leaving me the way you did… It made me feel like you ripped my heart out with your bare hands. After the time we spent together, I deserved better than that.” Therese’s voice began to crack.

“You’re right. You did deserve better. I can’t tell you how much I wish I could change it, but I can’t.” Carol continued “My life was empty without you. My heart broke too. I missed you so much. All I thought about was you. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. But, I was stuck, and I didn’t know what to do. I knew that I wanted my Rindy, but what that required was something I could no longer live with.”

Therese turned to face Carol “I’m scared Carol! It has taken everything within me to get through the last few months. I don’t think that I could ever go through that again.” Therese shared as she sobbed with tears flowing down her face. It was as if all her pain and sadness that she had been holding in finally flooded out.

  
Carol walked to her, lightly placing a hand on each arm. “Oh Therese, my Darling.” Tears now streaming down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry!” Carol sobbed as she her hands wrapped around Therese’s tear covered cheeks. Gently wiping the tears away with each of her thumb. “I know I don’t deserve it, but if you decide that you want to give another chance, I promise to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I love you, Therese!”

Therese could feel her knees begin to fail as Carol caught her. She placed her arms around Carol’s waist, resting her forehead on Carol’s chin just as Carol kissed the top of her head. “I know your scared, my darling. I’m scared too. But, you have opened my eyes to something that I never thought was possible. Happiness! I had made a decision during the custody hearing.” Therese looked up at Carol listening to what she needed to hear. Carol continued “I saw you, Crossing the street, as my cab headed to the hearing. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and the only breath that could revive me, was yours.” Carol went on to describe what she had said during the hearing. Therese taking in all Carol was telling her. It was at that moment she realized that they were both hurting. They both were suffering with the loss of each other.

  
After Carol finished, Therese stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Carol’s lips. Carol’s body melted in Therese’s arms as they stood there, holding each other. Therese was the first to break away “Is this real?” she asked “It is” Carol answered as she leaned in and kissed Therese.

  
Therese pulled back and looked into Carol’s eyes as they both wept. “You can never leave me again!” Therese sternly stated “Never!” Carol answered hold Therese’s head in her hands. “Never!” Therese wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck and whispered in her ear those three little words “I love you!”


	2. My First Times with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story continues from the first chapter. I tried to switch between both Carol, and Therese's POV. This chapter will really set the tone of they story. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, as well as your comments! I really appreciate it!

Therese had just left Carol’s apartment deciding that it would be best if she went home. Carol tried to persuade her to stay, but Therese needed some time to process the events of that day. She couldn’t believe that in just twelve hours, everything had changed… again. Carol was back in her life, and she could feel her heart now filled with the love that it had been desperate for over the last couple of months. For the first time, she felt like this could be her future. They could be happy, together. But, she still needed to take things slow. There was still a part of her that was afraid that Carol may leave her again. She needed to protect herself.

Therese arrived at her apartment building. And was walking up the stairs when she heard the phone in the hall begin to ring in the hallway. “Crap” she thought, knowing that it was probably Carol. It was almost two o’clock in the morning, and she knew she was going to hear from her neighbors. Therese answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“I’m sorry for calling there this late, darling. I just needed to hear your voice one more time before I went to sleep.” Carol spoke softly as is almost in a slumber.

Therese blushed and replied, “It’s okay. I’m glad you did. I’ve always loved the sound of your voice just before you fall asleep. I missed that so much.”

“Oh really? You should have stayed then. I could have whispered sweet nothings in your ear until you fell asleep, in my arms, where you belong.” Carol stated possessively.

Therese could feel her heart skip a beat. She had to take a moment to gather her thoughts before she replied, “I love you, Carol! And I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Me too, Angel, Me too. I love you! Have the sweetest of dreams, my love!”

Therese responded, “Only if they are of you.” As they both hung up.

 

 

Carol sat there, in her bed, knowing darn well that she probably wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink. She was the happiest she has ever been. “In my life, I thought I knew what love was.” She thought to herself. “With Harge, it was a love, but it wasn’t this. With Abby, I will always have a love for Abby, but that is a different love. She is my Best friend. I never knew that a love like this existed. That it only lived in fairy tales. For the first time in my life, I am completely and utterly in love.”

Carol spent most of the night tossing and turning. She wished that she was not alone in that big bed. She finally decided that it was pointless to try to sleep any longer. It was six in the morning, on a Saturday. “I wonder if she’s awake.” She asked herself. She pondered the idea of calling her again, but didn’t want to wake up everyone in Therese’s apartment building. It was at that moment when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Good Morning, how did you sleep?” Therese teased knowing that neither of them slept.

“Honestly?” Carol continued, “I think that was one of the longest nights of my life. I am so glad to hear your voice.”

“I couldn’t sleep either. Would you like to meet for breakfast?” Therese asked.

“More than anything” Carol eagerly answered.

Carol just about drove herself crazy trying to figure out what to wear. “You would think I was a fourteen-year-old girl going on my first date.” She stated to herself while putting on her fifth outfit. “What the hell am I doing? It’s Therese, not Harge! I don’t have to pretend any more. For the first time in my life, I can be myself. She loves me for me.” Carol chose some simple blouse and slacks. She wore light make-up, and decided on wearing flats. “Okay, that’s that” she mumbled as she left her apartment.

 

 

They met at a small coffee shop on the upper east side. The coffee shop was mostly empty, except for a couple of elderly men sitting at one of the tables in the front of the restaurant, in full view of the window. They both walked to a booth in the far corner where they could have a little privacy. Therese wondered if this would be there life. Off in the corner, hiding, trying to avoid the criticisms of those that disapprove of their relationship.

“What are you hungry for?” Therese asked as she glanced from her menu to see Carol’s eyes gazing at her with a slight grin.

“What?” Therese asked.

“Nothing.” Carol sighed.

“Nothing?” Therese leaned forward so no one could hear, “Then why are you staring at me like you could leap across this table and devour me in a single bound?”

Carol threw her head back in laughter, “Was it that obvious? I am just mesmerized by you. I was lying awake all night thinking about you, about us. About how I was wrong about love, until I met you.” Carol’s eyes began to water.

“I was lying awake all night thinking about all of my first times, with you.” Therese continued, “The first time I saw you, at the department store. The way my stomach fluttered when our eyes connected for the first time. I think that time literally stopped at that moment. The first time you touched me, placing your hands on my shoulders. The first time you kissed me, and well, the first time we made love. I knew my life would never be the same. I knew that I loved you, and couldn’t ever imagine finding another love like that. God knows I tried.”

Carol suddenly sat up straight, wondering what Therese meant. “You tried to find another love? How?”

Therese’s heart dropped realizing what she had said, intending for it to only be said in her private thoughts. Therese knew that she needed to tell her, but she wanted to wait until the right moment. Therese didn’t want to have this conversation here.

The waitress came to their table, bringing them their coffee. Neither one of them were hungry this early. They just needed to be together.

Carol was beginning to show signs of jealousy. She could feel her heart sink to her stomach as she prepared herself.

Therese took a deep breath before explaining, “I was at one of Phil and Dannie’s parties a couple of weeks ago, Richard was there. I had quite a bit to drink, and was going through a lot of confusion at the time. I wasn’t sure what I wanted, who I wanted. I wasn’t sure if you were real. I needed to try, to make sure I… well, couldn’t be with a man. So, after the party, Richard came to my place, and we slept together.” Therese concluded, anxiously waiting for Carol’s response.

Carol was caught in her thoughts and her feelings. The thought of someone else touching her angel felt like a dagger to the heart. Then, she had to remember, she left her. She released her. It was then that she allowed herself to understand. “So, what happened? You know, after?” Carol finally built up the courage to ask.

“Awkward!” Therese confessed. “Let’s just say I know what I want now. Richard was pissed all over again. I told him that it was a mistake, that I was drunk and didn’t know what I was doing. Needless to say, he stormed out of my apartment in complete hatred.”

They both sat in silence while drinking their coffee. After finishing their second cup, Therese looked at Carol, “Are you upset with me?” she asked. “No, darling. Not at all. I completely understand.” Carol answered.

They sat in coffee shop just talking and enjoying being with each other. They decided to order some breakfast now that they had both developed an appetite. After they finished, they went to Carol’s apartment. Therese asked if she could go by her apartment and grab a few things on the way. Carol was more than thrilled to do so. They both knew that neither one of them would be able to sleep without the other. They had agreed that, regardless of whose apartment, they would not spend another night alone. When they finally arrived at Carol’s apartment, Therese went to put on some music while Carol got them some drinks. Therese opted for a glass of red wine, while Carol went with her signature martini. Carol could hear their song “Easy Living” beginning to play from the living room. She smiled to herself while bringing their drinks from the kitchen.

“What time is it?” Therese asked.

“Almost one.” Carol answered.

Carol went to grab a couple of pillows, and a blanket. She also started a fire in the fireplace. Even though it was warming up outside, it was still cool enough to enjoy a fire. She laid the pillows and blanket in front of the fireplace.

“Since neither one of us got much sleep last night, I thought a nep by the fire would be nice.” Carol said with a wink.

“Sure, that sounds perfect. Should we change into something more comfortable?” Therese responded.

“Of course!” Carol answered.

Minutes later they were both in their pajamas, and cuddled up in front of the fire. Therese’s face buried in Carol’s neck, breathing in that intoxicating scent she loved so much. But something was different, something had changed. She didn’t smell the same. At that moment, Therese’s stomach began to turn. She turned away from Carol to face the fireplace.

“What’s wrong?” Carol asked concerned about the sudden change in Therese’s demeanor.

“I don’t know? You smell… different. Did you change your perfume?” Therese asked.

“No way, I know how much you love it.” Carol responded.

Therese turned to face Carol again, wrapping her arms around her again.

“I’m being silly. My sense of smell has been off lately.” Therese whispered

Carol took Therese’s face into her hands, and kissed her lips. The kiss started off gentle at first, then became more passionate, deeper. Carol broke free and looked deeply into Therese’s green eyes. “I love you so much, Miss Belivet! More than you will ever know! I promised you I would spend the rest of our lives making things up to you, for leaving you” Barely grazing Therese’s lips with hers, in a teasing way, she whispers “That promise continues with this.” Carol engulfs Therese’s lips with hers, kissing her as if her entire life depended on it. The passion and desire grew as they started removing each other’s clothes. They’re insides burning for one another. Carol took her time, enjoying every inch of the beauty before her. Therese, for the first time, took charge and devoured every part of Carol. It was magical!

Afterwards, they spent the rest of the day snuggled up in front of the fire, laughing, kissing, leaving little bite marks on each other that would be a reminder the next day saying “you’re mine.”

“Are you Hungry” Carol asked.

“Starving!” Therese answered

Carol got up and walked to her room, not bothering to even cover herself with anything. Therese watched her in amazement. “She’s mine! That gorgeous, wonderful woman is all mine!” she thought while smiling to herself. Carol returned to the living room with a robe lazily wrapped around her. She handed Therese a robe and made her way to the kitchen, Therese followed.

After they finished cleaning up after their dinner, it was already after nine. They were both exhausted, and Therese was excited to sleep with her love, for the first time, as a couple. She was excited to wake up next to the woman she loves, for the first time.

Morning came much quicker than they thought it would. They were both facing the window overseeing the city. Carol had her arms around Therese’s waist, holding her as close to her as she could. Therese woke up first. It was still early; the sun wasn’t quite up yet. Therese suddenly became extremely nauseous. She had to quickly wiggle her way out of Carol’s embrace to rush to the bathroom, trying not to wake Carol. Carol woke to the sounds of Therese vomiting in the bathroom.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Carol asked through the door, concerned. She heard the toilet flush, followed by the running of the sink water. The door open, and Therese walked out completely weak and pale, collapsing back on the bed. Carol crawled into bed next to her, brushing her hair from her face.

“Are you okay? She whispered in a caring almost motherly voice.

“Yeah.” Therese replied. “It’s so weird, that’s been happening off and on for the last week or so. I may have to go to see a doctor, if it doesn’t get any better.”

“Oh darling, you should take better care of yourself. Can I get you anything?” Carol trying her best to comfort her.

“No, I’ll be okay. It usually passes after a while.”

Carol continued to lay next to Therese, holding her as they both fall back to sleep.

Therese fell into a deep sleep and began to dream. She dreamt of a child, a child running to her. She could feel the little arms wrap around her neck, and her heart melting from the embrace. Just as she was about to see the child’s face she woke up.

“Good morning!” Carol announced as she entered the room carrying a tray with bacon, eggs, and coffee. She woke up about an hour earlier, and decided to make then breakfast in bed. Considering Therese’s early morning episode, she thought she might be hungry.

“Hope you’re hungry.” Carol stated

“I’m so hungry, I could eat a horse!” Therese responded

Carol watched as Therese devour her breakfast like she hadn’t eaten in a week. She had never seen her eat like that before.

“Did you sleep better?” Carol asked

“I did. I had a strange dream. There was a child, running into my arms. It felt… almost real.” Therese went on describing what it felt like to hold the child, and the disappointment of waking before she could see its face.

“I remember when I had a dream like that once. It was just before I found out…” Carol froze and looked at Therese.

“Found out what?” Therese responded eagerly. “What Carol? Why are you crying?

Tears filled Carol’s eyes as she put the pieces together. Therese’s sense of smell, Therese’s random sickness, the dream. She just sat there, looking at her love, thinking to herself, “Can this be possible?”

Therese, now becoming impatient, “Carol?!”

“Darling, I love you so much! I think I know why you get sick, your smell is off, why you had that dream...” Carol trailed off, trying to allow Therese to come to the same conclusion on her own.

“Why…” Therese suddenly became silent. Everything hit her like a ton of bricks. Tears began to fall down her face. “Oh, my god!” A surge of fear came over her. She had just gotten her Carol back, would this change Carol’s mind? As if to read her mind Carol took her face into hands, wiping away her tears with her thumbs she whispers with tears of joy in her own eyes “I’ve always wanted another one.” They spent the remainder of the morning in each other’s arms, fantasizing about their future.

“Will you still love me when I’m fat?” Therese asked sarcastically.

Carol replied in light laughter, “Always and forever, my love!”


	3. A Family with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place a week after the previous chapter ended, and will be taking place at the Aird/Belivet apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone for reading, as well as your wonderful comments. I was struggling with completing this chapter, and found some much needed motivation in your kind word. I also wanted to mention that I had decided early on that I wouldn't have a lot of sexual content between these two characters. Like the movie, I really wanted to focus on them, their connection, their chemistry, and their relationship. Things also may not exactly be era correct, but hey, this is fiction, right?

It has been a week since they had realized the probability that Therese was pregnant, and during that time, Therese had decided it move in with Carol. They were both so excited for what their future may hold. They were headed to the doctor’s office to confirm that Therese was expecting. Although, with Therese’s morning sickness and new obvious mood swings, there really wasn’t any doubt.

Carol was humming along to music that wasn’t playing. Therese watched with amusement. Therese slid across the seat to place her head on Carol’s shoulder, grabbing her hand and intertwining Carol’s fingers with her own.

“Are you sure this is what you want? I know you didn’t sign up for this. It’s a lot to have to take in.” Therese asked.

Carol pulled the car over, lifted Therese’s chin up so they were eye to eye. “When you came back to me, I was the happiest I had ever been. When I finally decided what I wanted, I did so knowing that it would be me and you, and I was okay with that. There were times where I wished that you and I could have a family, but had come to the realization that that was something that wouldn’t be possible. Now it is, and I couldn’t be happier to have a family, with you.” Carol caressed Therese’s face in her hands. 

Therese kissed her hand before replying, “I couldn’t imagine having a family with anyone else. I love you so much!”

Carol looked deep into Therese’s eyes, “You are the love of my life, and can’t wait for our future.”

Carol broke from there embrace to continue their trip to the doctor. They arrived at the doctor’s office right in time, and were sitting in waiting room. “Miss Belivet”, the nurse called from the now open door leading to the rooms. They both got up, and the nurse stated “Only Miss Belivet.” Therese could see Carol begin to protest before placing her hand on her arm, “It’s okay.” Carol relaxed and sat back down, watching her love walk towards the nurse impatiently waiting. 

Carol was going crazy waiting for Therese to return. She wanted so badly to be by her side. The situation made her think, “What if they never allow me to be a part of this? I can’t just sit in a waiting for all the doctor visits, and definitely not for the birth. There has to be something I can do!” It was at that moment she had an idea. “I need to call Fred, my attorney. I’ll call him when we get home.”

Therese finally walked back into the waiting room, glowing. Neither one of them said a word as they made an appointment for the next visit, and headed to the car. Once they were in the car, and no one could see them Therese exploded with joy, “It’s official. I’m due around the end of December.”

“Oh darling, that’s wonderful!” Carol stated as she took Therese into her arms, and kissed her gently. “I can’t believe you’re going to have a baby.” Carol shared as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

Therese stopped her, placing her hands around Carol’s face, “We… we are going to have a baby!”

Carol never thought her heart could be as full as it was right then. She started the car after kissing Therese once more and keeping her close to her, not caring if anyone could see them. They drove home drowning with over whelming happiness. They talked about whether they should tell anyone. Carol mentioned her wanting to contact Fred to see if there is anything that can be done that would allow Carol to be with her, not only through the pregnancy, but any other medical emergencies. They needed to make sure their bases were covered in case anything happened to either one of them. Therese agree. They had also decided not to tell anyone for a few more weeks.

After they had arrived home, Carol started preparing dinner while Therese rested for a while. Therese could hear Carol humming from the kitchen. The sound warmed her heart because she knew that it was pure happiness. Therese drifted off listening to the sounds of that happiness, realizing for the first time in her life, she was home.

About an hour later Therese was waking up to Carol placing soft kisses to her jawline just below her ear. She thought to herself, “It doesn’t get any better than this.

“Dinner Is ready, my love.” Carol whispered.

“Good, because I am starving.” Therese replied

BANG BANG BANG! They both jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the front door rather aggressively.

“Who the hell is that?” Carol reacted, cleared upset at the rude interruption.

“Open up you nitwit! I know you’re in there!” Abby shouted

“Oh crap, it’s Abby! I forgot to call her.” Carol stated as she made her way to the living room.

“When where you supposed to call her?” Therese asked

“Ummm… when I got home from the Oak Room, a week ago, I’ve been a bit pre-occupied.” Carol answered. 

Carol opened the door, “Keep it down, I have neighbors you know.”

Abby rushed inside with a bottle of rye, greeting Carol with a kiss on each cheek, “What the hell do you expect when I haven’t heard from you in a week.”

At that moment, Abby turned and saw Therese in the hallway. “Oh, that’s why I haven’t heard from you. Hello Therese, I see Carol finally gathered the courage to reach out to you. How are you?” Abby made her way to Therese, giving her a hug and the same greeting she gave Carol.

“I’m doing well.” Therese responded, half in a state of shock.

“Good, you look good. In fact, you seem to be glowing.” Abby observed as she continued, “Carol must be treating you right.” Abby winked

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Carol asked.

“So, what’s been going, besides the obvious.” Abby stated, try to engage in conversation. She handed Carol and Therese a glass, but Therese declined. “More for us then, right Carol?” 

“Um… yeah… right.” Carol said obviously distracted.

A few minutes later they were all sitting at Carol’s antique dining room table she had sent from Italy. She had found it in one her catalogs, and thought Therese would love it, she did. Carol and Therese didn’t say much during their meal. They couldn’t even if they wanted to with Abby going on and on with her latest love interest. Suddenly, Therese made a sudden dash for their bathroom.

“Is she okay?” Abby asked Carol, “Should we check on her?”

“She’ll be okay.” Carol answered.

Abby looking confused says, “Does this happen often? What is going on with you two? Neither of you have hardly said a word, and have been acting a bit off. Therese refused her drink, and now she just makes a mad dash for your bathroom. Something is up!”

Carol doesn’t respond as Therese returns, blotting her face. “My apologies.” Therese quietly speaks. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Abby sits back before blurting out, “are you pregnant?” followed by a dramatic laugh, clearly making a joke. Carol and Therese sat there quietly, not responding with the same humor Abby was expecting. Abby stopped, and looked each of them, waiting for response.

Carol and Therese at the same moment made eye contact, and smiled at each other. Carol through a wink in Therese’s direction. They just stayed there, staring at each other as if they were alone. Finally, Abby broke the silence.

“Wait, you are, aren’t you?” Abby said eagerly.

“I am. I’ll be due around Christmas.” Therese responded proudly while still engulfed in Carol’s eyes.

“Therese has moved in, and we will be a family.” Carol explained with a twinkle in her eye. “So, I hope you will be prepared to be a God Mother, again.”

Abby sat there in silence, talking in all the information before responding, “You two make me so sick. Look at you, you found each other. Carol, I don’t think that I have ever seen you so happy. I know that that is because of Therese. I watched you, heartbroken, over the last two months. You deserve to be happy. I am truly happy for the both of you, and if it’s a girl, Abby would be a great name.” Three of them burst in laughter. The rest of the evening went smoothly, Carol and Therese were relieved that they had someone to share this journey with.

After Abby left, and everything was cleaned up from dinner, Therese put on some Billie Holiday and walked over to the couch in front of a fire Carol has started. Carol made eye contact with Therese and slowly walked towards her. But instead of sitting next to her, she held out her hand. “Dance with me?” she asked. Therese placed her hand in Carol’s as Carol pulled her up and walked her towards the music. Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s waist, and Therese wrapped hers around Carol’s neck, their foreheads touching, eyes never losing contact, they begin to sway together just as their song begins to play. 

“I sure do love you, Miss Belivet!” Carol declares.

“I love you more!” Therese responded, raising to her lips up to meet Carol’s softly.

“Oh, I don’t think so, darling!” Carol contested.

Therese blushed then replied, “I do think so!”

“Prove it!” Carol stated.

“How?” Therese answered.

“Marry me?” Carol responded with a ring she had been hiding behind Therese’s back while they were dancing.

“What? When did you…” Therese trailed off as tears began to roll down her face.

Carol gently pressed her finger to Therese’s lips, slid down on one knee, looking deeply into Therese’s eyes, “You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You came into my world like an angel, flung out of space. You saved me! I could never imagine spending a second of my life without you. I love you more than my own life! Therese Belivet, will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” Therese responded with a sound of joy that neither of them had heard before.

Carol slipped the ring on Therese’s finger. It was a simple white gold band, with a small diamond. Therese looked at it, “It’s perfect.” She said as Carol stood and kissed her. “I know that it won’t be legal like it would be with a man and a woman, but I don’t care about that.” Carol continued, “This is for us, our family.”

They stayed up most of the night, making love and holding each other. They had no plans for the next day, except for just enjoying each other. It was three in the morning by the time fell asleep, completely tangled in one another.


	4. Bittersweet Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter picks up where the last leaves off. I'm not giving anymore hints. I wouldn't want to spoil anything. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone for reading, as well as your wonderful comments. I also wanted to mention that I had decided early on that I wouldn't have a lot of sexual content between these two characters. Like the movie, I really wanted to focus on them, their connection, their chemistry, and their relationship. Things also may not exactly be era correct, but hey, this is fiction, right?  
> Enjoy!

After a very emotional and romantic weekend, Monday morning had come, and it was time to return to reality. Carol drove Therese to work while on her way to her job at the furniture shop. Therese was still glowing from the events of the weekend, and knew that she probably needed to fill Dannie. Dannie has become such a good friend, and he was there for her when she was going through the heartbreak after the road trip. He was also very non-judgmental of her situation. She knew that he would want to know what’s going on, especially since she hasn’t really talked to him since she reunited with Carol. 

Dannie was already at the Times getting a head start on an article he was writing when Therese approached his desk. “Hey Dannie!” 

“Hey, there she is. You look like you’ve had a good weekend. How are you?” Dannie asks

“I’m great! A lot has been going on, and I would love to fill you in. Would you like to go to lunch?” Therese responds.

“Sure!”

“Great! I’ll see you then.” Therese says as she heads towards her department with a glee that Dannie has never seen in her before.

Therese and Dannie decide to go to the deli across the street. Therese was nervous to tell Dannie. They were both silent for a while, until Dannie spoke first.

“So, what’s going on? You look like you’re glowing. I don’t think that I have ever seen so… happy.”

“Well, the past week has been the best week of my life. I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you much. I don’t know where to start. I had received a note from Carol and we me for tea. That was the night of your last party.” Therese explains.

“That would explain why you were so distant that night. You also disappeared without saying anything.” What happened? Dannie asked with a concern in his voice.

“I’m so sorry about that! While having tea with Carol, she asked me if I wanted to move in with her. And, after I declined her offer, she told me that she loved me. I was in absolute shock. Anyway, Jack had interrupted us before we could finish our conversation. I tried to get her out of my head all night, but I needed to see her. So, I went to the Oak room to find her. We had a long talk, and I decided to give her another chance. Then, I moved into her apartment last week.” Therese finished with a sigh.

“Wow! That sounds like lot to take in. Are you sure about this, Therese? I mean, she really hurt you.” Dannie replied.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life. You’re such a good friend, Dannie. I can’t wait for you to meet her.” Therese says in anticipation. 

“I would love to meet her. As long as you’re happy, and I can also see that congratulations are in order.” Dannie motions towards her ring finger.

Therese blushes as she responds, “Thank you! I am very happy.” Therese felt torn with telling him about the pregnancy, and decided to wait to tell him.

“I’m happy for you, Therese. When do I get to meet the lucky lady?” Dannie asks.

“How about coming over for dinner sometime this week?” Therese answered

“Sounds good to me. I’ll bring the beer”

Therese and Dannie finished their lunch, and headed back to work. Therese felt so much better now that she had talked to Dannie. The rest of the day seemed to just creep by. She missed Carol and wanted to hear her voice. She decided to call her during her break.

“Carol Aird.” Carol answered.

“Hello there, Mrs. Aird! Are you busy?” Therese responded.

“Hello, my love! I’ve been bored out of my mind most of the day. It has been a slow day. How

“It was hectic this morning, but slowed down this afternoon. I miss you!” Therese whispers.

“I miss you, dearest!” Carol replies smiling to herself.

“I had a long talk with Dannie today.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. It’s okay, he knows. He has been a good friend, and wants to meet you. I thought we could have him over for dinner this week.” Therese stated.

“Of course, I look forward to meeting him as well. Did you tell him about the baby?” Carol now sounding a bit concerned.

“No, but he did notice the ring. He’s happy for me, well… us.”

“That’s wonderful! I have to go darling, see you soon!” 

“I look forward to it. Love you!” 

“I love you!” Carol whispers as she hangs up.

Carol sat there for a few minutes, just savoring the sound of Therese’s voice still sounding in her head. “Geez, I love that woman! How on earth did I get so lucky.” Carol thinks to herself before returning to her work, eagerly waiting for the work day to end.

Therese was impatiently waiting outside as Carol drove up. She gets in the car, fighting the urge to kiss her love. It felt so natural to her, but she had to be cautious. They drove home in relative silence. When they were finally in the sanctuary of their own apartment, Therese threw her arms around Carol’s neck, and kissed passionately.

“My my.” Carol sighed. 

“I really missed you today!” Therese confessed.

“I missed you too, my love! What should we do for dinner?”

“What sounds good to you?”

“I think we have leftovers from the weekend.” Carol suggested.

“That’s fine with me.” 

Carol heated up the pork chops she had made the night before. They talked about their wedding plans, and whether they should set a date. Carol wanted to have the ceremony right away, but Therese wanted to wait until after the baby was born. Therese was concerned about what to tell people when started noticing the ring. They talked in-depth about how they were going to be honest about their relationship, but also cautious. 

“I can’t wait to marry you, miss Belivet.” Carol expresses for a gleam in her eye.

“I can’t wait either, Mrs. Aird. I was thinking, do you want to keep the Aird name?” Therese asked.

Carol stops and thinks about it for a moment. “To be honest, I have thought about changing it back to my maiden name. I would love to finally be completely released from that life.” Carol explains.

“What about Belivet?” Therese continues. “Since we’re getting married, it would make it more official.”

Carol processes what Therese’s has offered for a moment before responding, “Mrs. Carol Belivet? I love it!”

After dinner, they settled in the living room in front of a fire. It has become a nightly ritual. They were each sitting on either side of couch, reading, Billie Holiday playing in the back ground. Suddenly the phone rang, startling them both. Carol got up and answered the phone. Therese stayed in the living room. Therese could hear Carol becoming upset, and assumed that it was Harge. Carol came rushing back into the living, eyes full of tears.

“We have to go! Get your coat!” Carol eagerly stated.

“Carol, what’s wrong? Where are we going? Therese responded, confused.

“New Jersey, Harge has been in an accident. That was his mother on the phone.”

They gathered their things, and rushed out the door. They arrived at the hospital in about an hour. Therese wanted to wait in the car, but Carol insisted on her coming inside with her. Therese was a part of her life now, and she refused to ever deny it. They aimlessly walked through the hospital, trying to find the ICU. They finally found Harge’s mother, who’s eyes were filled with tears as she looked at them with a bit of disgust.

“How is he?” Carol asked, genuinely concerned.

“He’s in a coma. It doesn’t look good.” Harge’s mother replied.

“Where’s Rindy?” Carol, now becoming visibly upset. At that moment, she heard a sound that instantly melted her heart.

“Mommy!” Rindy came running down the hall, and into her mother’s arms. Harge’s father right behind her.

“There’s my girl!” Carol picked her up in her arms, “I missed you so much, snowflake!”

“I missed you too, mommy!” Rindy responded, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck.

Therese stood back and watched the joyous reunion, her heart warmth at the sight of her love reuniting with her daughter.

“Harge’s attorney is on his way.” Harge’s father whispers to Carol.

“His attorney? Why?” Carol responds, looking at her former in-laws. Harge’s mother giving her a look that made Carol want to punch her right in the nose. 

Harge’s father breaks the obvious tension being created, “Harge has specific instructions when it comes to Rindy in case something happened. Neither one of us know what that is, only his attorney knows. Since Harge’s condition is critical, I thought it best to contact him.”

“Can I see Harge?” Carol asked.

“They aren’t letting anyone in to visit at the moment, not even us” Harge’s father replies.

They all sat in the waiting room, Carol on the floor playing with Rindy when Harge’s attorney arrived. They all stood to greet him, and gestured for Carol and Harge’s Father. The three of them went into a private room, leaving Therese with Rindy, and Harge’s mother.

Rindy walked up to Therese, “What’s your name?”

“Therese.” She nervously replied.

“I remember you. You came over when my mommy brought the Christmas tree.” Rindy stated curiously.

“That’s right, you are a very smart girl. There are some toys right over there, would you like to play for a bit?”

Rindy nodded her as they both walked over to the toys on the corner. Harge’s mother not saying a word. Her eyes said enough. Therese thought that she would somehow protest Rindy playing with Therese. But, to her surprise, she said nothing. 

About half of an hour later, Carol returned with Harge’s father and attorney. Therese tried to read Carol, wanting to know how to react, but she couldn’t. Harge’s attorney shook everyone’s hand, and expressed his condolences. Just before leaving, turns to Carol and says, “I’ll send you the final papers tomorrow.” Once he is gone Carol went to Rindy.

“Snowflake, how would you like to come home with me?” Carol announces with a sound of both sadness and relief.

“Really? Yes mommy, yes!” Rindy cheers, wrapping her arms around her mother again.

Harge’s mother stood up and argued that Rindy would not be going with anyone, but her. Harge’s father interrupted her, and shared that Harge’s instructions were to give Carol full custody if anything were to happen to him. There’s nothing that they could do about it.

Rindy somehow understood what was going on. She looked at Carol with tears in her eyes, “Is daddy okay?” Carol knelt down, looking Rindy in the eye, “we don’t know, sweetheart. Would you like to come live with me again?” Rindy beamed with delight. She said good-bye to her grandparents, and gathered her things.

“You two are both more than welcome to come see Rindy whenever you’d like. I would never keep her from you.” Carol stated, trying to be the better person. She then took Rindy’s hand, “let’s go home.” She declares, while reaching her other hand out for Therese to take. She didn’t care what anyone thought. She had her girls, both of them. There was nothing anyone could do, or say, that would alter the sheer joy she was feeling. She was now the queen of her own destiny.

When they arrived at their apartment, and showed Rindy her room that her mother had waiting for her, Carol got her settled in bed, and came into the kitchen utterly exhausted. She poured herself a rye, and made Therese her warm milk before joining Therese in the living room.

“I can’t believe this. I don’t know what to feel right now. I feel sad for what has happened to Harge, he is the father of my child after all. But, I am also euphoric that I have my Rindy back, and you.” Carol expressed, pulling Therese into her arms, and kissing her forehead. “We’ll have to go shopping for Rindy tomorrow. There are a lot of things she’ll need that I haven’t bought yet.”

Therese sat up looking at Carol with a sudden realization, “With Rindy here now, and the third room being my dark room/work space, what about the baby?

Carol paused as if she were deep in thought. When she purchased this apartment, she did so with the hopes that Therese would live there, and they would have Rindy from time to time. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that her future would be much bigger than she had planned. With that, she looked back at Therese before responding, “We’re going to need a bigger place!”

Later that evening, lying in bed, cuddled up as close to each other as they possible can. Carol looking Therese’s eyes, “I swear I love you more with every day that passes.”

Therese replies, “I love you too, my love! Always and forever!”


	5. You, Me, & Rindy Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues the next after the previous chapter, and takes place in the Aird/Belivet apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it has been so long since my last chapter. Between my finals and the holidays, I just didn't have time. I have really enjoyed your comments, and hope that you will continue to read this story. This chapter is a bit short, but there will be more shortly. Again, thank you all so much, and enjoy!

Carol woke the next morning to the sound of giggles coming from the living room. She rolled over to see that the other side of the bed was empty. She made her way to the living room, and stopped at the door way. Carol just stood there, watching Therese and Rindy. They were both laying on the floor, on their stomachs coloring. Carol never would have imagined that she would have both Therese and Rindy in her life, together. She watched as Therese made Rindy laugh with funny animal noises she would make, going along with the images they were coloring. Carol could stand there all day, watching the two of them, listening to them, together.

“You’re funny.” Rindy almost shouted in a fit of laughter.

“You think so, do you?” Therese responded, tickling Rindy on her side.

“Yes, do you live here too?” Rindy asked.

“Yes, I do.” Therese responded after a slight hesitation.

“Good, I’m glad. My mommy was lonely. I’m glad she has a friend.” Rindy stated.

Carol was a bit concerned with how far this conversation would go, and decided to chime in. “Mommy is glad too, sweetheart.” Carol stated while entering the room.

“Mommy!” Rindy ran to greet her mother.

“Good morning, Rindy! Are you having fun coloring with Therese?”

“Yes.” Rindy answered while pulling her mother’s robe so she could whisper in her ear. “I really like her, mommy.”

“I do too.” Carol continued. “Why don’t you go pick out what you would like to wear today, and we’ll start breakfast.”

“Okay.” Rindy responded while dashing to her room.

Carol made her way over to Therese, who was now sitting on the couch, and kissed her softly on the lips. “Good morning, my love!”

“Good morning!” Therese replied. “So, how long were you standing there?”

“A few minutes. I love watching you two. You responded well to Rindy’s question about you living here. I knew that she would start to have questions, but not quite this soon. We should probably talk about what we feel she needs to know”

“We?” Therese stated, soaking in what that statement meant.

“Yes darling, we. If we are going to be a family, you better get used to it.” Carol exclaimed while shooting a wink towards Therese.

“Oh, I can get used to this.” Therese fired back with a gaze that made Carol wish they were alone.

“You keep looking at me like that…” Carol was interrupted by the phone. Carol walked into the other room to answer it.

A few minutes later, Rindy came running into the kitchen where Therese started preparing for breakfast. “What would you like to eat, Rindy?”

“Ummm… pancakes!” 

“Pancakes it is.” Therese replied while looking for the items she needed.

Therese had busied herself, mixing up the batter for the pancakes, Rindy standing on top of a stepstool next to her when Carol entered the kitchen, her eyes were filled with tears. 

“Carol, what wrong?” Therese moved quickly to her side.

“Rindy, sweetheart would you go into the living room and pick up your crayons for me please? I need to talk to Therese for a minute.” 

“Okay, mommy.” Rindy darted to the living room.

“Carol, what’s going on?” Therese eagerly asked.

Carol went to sit on one of the chairs. “That was Harge’s father. Harge passed away in the middle of the night.”

“Oh Carol!” Therese responded while wrapping her arm around Carol’s shoulder. Carol leaning against Therese in response.

“I have no idea how I’m going to tell Rindy. She’s going to be devastated.” Carol shared. After a few minutes, Therese replied “Let’s figure that out later. We’ll do it together. Make sure she knows we’re here for her.”

Carol looked up at Therese, “Okay. We’ll sit her down this afternoon.”

Carol straightened herself up just before Rindy walked back into the kitchen. “Are you okay, mommy?” 

“I’m fine, snowflake. Now, let’s finish getting breakfast together, shall we?” 

The three of them spent the day in the apartment, playing, coloring, listening to music. Rindy had found Therese’s camera, and was instantly fascinated. Therese showed her a how to look through the viewfinder, focus, and snap a picture. They were surprised at how quickly Rindy picked it up. They had told Rindy about Harge while they were coloring. Rindy became very upset, and cried on Carol’s shoulder. After a while, Rindy had fallen asleep, and Carol carried her to bed.

“Sweet dreams, my special girl.” Carol kissed her on her forehead, and returned to the living room to find it empty. “Darling?” she shouted, just as she began to hear water running from their bathroom. Therese walked back into the living room.

“I thought that I would draw you a nice hot bath. I’ll clean everything up. You go relax in the tub, and I’ll bring you a drink. Therese kissed her on the cheek, and motioned for her to go into the bathroom.

Before complying, she took Therese into her arms, kissing her gently. “How on earth did I get so lucky? You are truly the best, my love. Hurry up in here and join me!” Carol threw Therese a flirtatious look that mimicked the look Therese had given her early in the day.

Therese blushed, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Therese quickly cleaned up, poured a drink for Carol, and made herself her hot milk before finally entering their bathroom. 

“It’s about time” Carol stated.

Therese handed Carol her drink, placed hers on the sink, and quickly undressed. Carol watched the beauty that was before her. She held out her hand, assisting Therese into the tub. Therese sat between Carol’s legs, and leaned back against Carol’s chest. Carol wrapped her arm around Therese’s waist, placing gently kisses on her shoulder, her neck. “I love you!” She whispers into Therese’s ear. “And I love You!” Therese responds, leaning into Carol’s kisses. “Always and forever!”


	6. Living a Happy Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about three months after the last chapter ends. I don't want to say very much, you will just have to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone for reading! I also really appreciate the kudos and comments. There will be some exciting, and stressful, situations coming in future chapters. In the meantime, enjoy the fluff!

Three months had now past since Carol and Therese had reunited. It was now the middle of July, and Therese is in her fourth month of pregnancy. She had developed her baby bump a bit earlier than most, and Carol absolutely adored it. They were beyond the point where people were starting to notice. Therese had already spoken to her supervisor, and it was a comfort to know that her job was secure. Their inner circle had grown a bit with those that knew of their relationship, but they were still cautious. Rindy had occasional questions, but she loved Therese, and she happy. They had decided that they would tell their closest friends about the baby. Therese found it hardest to tell Phil and Dannie, fearing Richard would know soon after. Therese had decided to invite them over for dinner, Carol agreed.

“Abby should be here soon to pick up Rindy. When will they be arriving?” Carol asked.

“Around seven.” Therese replied while nervously busying herself in the kitchen.

“You shouldn’t be doing so much in your condition. You know what the doctor said.” Carol gently scolded while making her way to Therese and gently placing a kiss on her belly, then tenderly caressing it with her hand. A gesture Carol did often once Therese began to show. “Let me finish up.”

“You know how much a hate that reference. I don’t have a condition! I’m having a baby!” Therese responded, becoming a bit irritated. Carol had adjusted to her mood swings well, and was always very sensitive to them.

“I know darling. I’m sorry! How about I run you a bath while I finish up? We still have a couple of hours before they arrive.” Carol suggested.

“All right.” Therese sighed.

A few minutes later, Carol returned from their bathroom into the kitchen where Therese was still making preparations.

“Therese Belivet!” Carol stated sternly. “What are you doing? I told you I will take care of the rest. Your bath is waiting for you, sweetheart. Please, go relax.”

Therese responded with a slight pout, sticking out her bottom lip. A gesture that would always make Carol melt. “Not this time.” Carol responded. “Now, go!” Therese finally gave in and made towards their bathroom in huff that reminded Carol of Rindy.

“I love you!” Carol shouted.

“I love you too!” Therese responded from their bathroom before shutting the door with a little more force than was necessary. Carol smiled to herself thinking, “She’ll pay for that pout later, when were in bed.”

Moment later there was a knock at the door. “Must be Abby.” Carol thought. Before she could get to the door, Abby had already let herself in, greeting Carol with a kiss to each cheek.

“I’m starting to regret giving you that spare key.” Carol teased.

Abby chuckled, “Where’s your other half?”

“She’s relaxing in the tub.” Carol replied.

“How is she feeling?”

“She’s feeling well. I swear she’s showing more and more every day.” Carol shared while trailing off in her own thoughts. “Carol!? Are you listening to me?” Abby shouted, bringing Carol back to reality.

“I swear you’ve got it bad. I don’t think that I have ever seen you like this. It kind of pisses me off, to be honest with you.” Abby stated leaning again the counter placing one hand on her hip.

“Why?” Carol asked.

“Because you have found your true love, and here I am. Still trying to figure out the redhead from the steak house.” Abby replied as they both threw their heads back in laughter.

“Now, where’s my girl?” Abby asked while walking into the living room.

“Playing in her room.” Carol replied. “Rindy?! Aunt Abby is here!”

Seconds later the sound of little footsteps came running into the room. “Aunt Abby!” Rindy shouted with excitement as she ran to Abby, wrapping her little arms around her neck. Abby picking her up in response. 

“Are you excited to spend the night with me at my house? We’ll stay up late, playing games and eating candy.” 

“Yay!” Rindy cheered.

“You two have a good time.” Carol stated.

Rindy gave Carol a big hug, “Bye mommy! I love you!”

“I love you, snowflake!”

Before making their way to the front door, Rindy ran towards their room and shouted, “Bye, Therese! Love you!” and ran back towards the front door. Carol stood there for a minute. This was the first time Rindy said those words to Therese. Her heart instantly warmed, and a tear began to form in her eye. “I wonder if Therese heard it.” At that moment, Therese appeared in the door way wrapped in her bathrobe. “I love you too, Rindy!” Rindy ran to Therese and gave her a quick hug, and headed out the front door with Abby.

Phil and Dannie arrived just after seven. Therese let them in, and took their coats. “I brought the beer” Phil stated. “Of course you did.” Therese replied as they made their way to the dining area.

“Hello!” Carol greeted them with that classic Carol charm and a kiss on the cheek. A bit more formal than what they were used to.

“Hey there, Carol! It’s good to see you again.” Dannie responded. 

“Like wise. Would you gentlemen like a drink?” Carol asked.

“Sure!” Phil replied.

“Just a beer for me.” Dannie followed.

“Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes. Shall we sit?” Carol suggested.

They gather around the dining room table, and Therese was a nervous wreck. Meanwhile, Carol was as cool as a cucumber. “How does she do it?” Therese thought to herself. She was trapped in her own thoughts while the others were casually chatting. She distant and in her own little world. She just really wanted to get it over with. Pull the band aid off, so to speak. It was then that she felt herself speak before she could stop herself. “I’m having a baby!” And silence fell over the room. A look of shock on everyone’s faces, including Carol’s.

“I’m sorry! I just couldn’t wait any longer.” Therese exclaimed.

Dannie and Phil simultaneously looked at Carol. 

“Well, don’t look at me!” Carol responded as they all fell into laughter.

Therese went on to explain what had happened with Richard as they ate. Phil and Dannie were very considerate, and agreed not to say anything to Richard. Carol also shared that they were going to get married after the baby was born, and had been begun the legal process regarding second parent guardianship, and legally claiming each other as their next of kin. 

“Well, here’s to you two, and you’re growing family.” Dannie toasted while raising his beer. “I really am happy for you two.”

“Thank you, Dannie!” Therese replied.

They all spent the remainder of the evening enjoying each other’s company. They drank, except for Therese, laughed and listen to the phonograph. As the evening came to a close, Carol gathered Phil and Dannie’s coats, and they said their good-byes. 

“They really like you, Carol.” 

“As I them, sweetness.” Carol answered. “Let’s leave the cleanup for the morning. I’m exhausted and want to go to bed.”

“Sound good to me.” Therese agreed.

They made their way towards their bedroom. “Are you going to shower?” Therese asked. “In the morning.” Carol answered. They both began to change into their pajamas when they realized, no Rindy. Without saying a word, they each knew what the other was thinking. No PJ’s tonight! 

As they laid in their bed, Carol caressed Therese’s cheek with her thumb, and began kissing Therese with a yearning Therese could feel to her toes. Therese responded with a kiss equally as passionate. Carol traced her lips over Therese’s jawline, then moved to her neck. “I love you, Therese Belivet!” Carol whispered softly into Therese’s ear. “I love you!” Therese replied. “Now make love to me before I go completely mad!” Carol engulfed Therese’s lips with her own in response and stated, “We have all night.”

As the early morning hours began to approach, Therese was snuggled up behind Carol. Her arms wrapped around Carol’s waist, holding her as close as she could. They laid there, sleeping peacefully, until Carol began to feel a tap on her back. 

“Hmm…” Carol responded, still asleep. Then she felt the tapping again, this time a bit harder. “What, sweetheart? Do you need something?” Carol turned and looked over should to see Therese sound asleep. Just before she turned back over, she felt it again. It was then that she realized where it was coming from, Therese’s belly. She turned the rest of her body around, and placed her hands-on Therese’s stomach. She could feel the slight flutter from within, and tears flowed down her face. She slid down, placing her cheek on Therese’s belly. “Oh, my little Therese!” She quietly whispered, kissing her belly.

As the sun began to rise, Therese woke to the sound of Carol’s humming. She looked down to see Carol, laying on her belly humming, arms wrapped around her hips. “Carol, what are you…” Then she felt it. “Oh, my god!” Therese responded. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes, my love. She has been kicking me for almost an hour. She seems to like my humming.” Carol looked at her love with excitement in her eyes.

“She?” Therese replied. “What if it’s a boy” Therese running her hand through Carol’s hair as Carol continued to rest her head-on Therese’s stomach.

“I didn’t really think about that.” Carol stated. “We should start thinking about baby names, don’t you think?”

Therese chuckled at Carol’s eagerness, “We still have plenty of time for that.”

“Do you have any idea how happy you make me?” Carol beamed at Therese

“Hopefully as happy as you make me.” Therese answered, still caressing Carol’s hair.

Carol rose to give a Therese a sweet gentle kiss, then returned to Therese’s belly. “What would you like to do today?”

“I just want to stay in bed, with you, all day.” Therese shared.

“That sounds perfect.” Carol replied, as they both fell back asleep. 


	7. Summer's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, and continues with the progress of their relationship, raising Rindy, and a little preparing for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has been a very long time. I am truly sorry for the long wait. I had lost some motivation to continue the story after not receiving comments on the last two chapter. I knew that the story needed to continue, so I put together a quick chapter to show that the story will go on. I would really appreciate any comments, let me know if I should continue. Also, some things in this story may not be era correct. Thanks for reading!  
> Enjoy!

The summer is coming to a close and Carol is looking forward to cooler temperatures. But, not as much as Therese who is now in her third trimester. She has been progressing well, and they are discussing finding a new place. Carol’s lawyer, Fred, has made all the legal preparations that are possible that would allow for them to make medical decisions for one another, rights to visitation, and their wills. Unfortunately, any legal documentation can’t be obtained regarding the baby until after it is born. Then, Fred feels that he has found a loop hole, and knows a judge that would be sensitive to their situation. Carol would be co-guardian, or secondary parent. But, there was one very big problem…

Carol had woken up to Therese busying herself in the kitchen, reorganizing the cabinets. “I swear Carol, I don’t know how you can find anything in this mess.” Therese stated. “Sorry, dearest. How long have you been up?” Carol replied. “Oh, an hour or two. I couldn’t sleep.” Carol walked over to Therese, kissed her on the nose, and then her belly. 

“Has she been keeping you up?” Carol asked.

“Yes! You would think he was practicing for the Olympics or something.”

Carol chuckled before replying, “You keep saying he, still think it’s a boy?”

“I don’t know. I just have a feeling it’s a boy. Can’t really explain it.”

“I understand. But, I still think it’s a girl.” Carol whispers and throws her a wink. “I’m going to shower, since you’re in such a cleaning mode, you’re welcome to join me.” 

“Maybe in a minute. I’m almost done here.”

Carol stops at the door way and looks back at Therese. “We don’t have much time. Rindy will be up soon.”

Therese looks back at Carol with love in her eyes, “Well, we better hurry then.” Carol takes her hand and they make their way towards their bathroom.

An hour later they were all in the kitchen preparing breakfast. “I thought we should go to the park today. The weather is supposed to be wonderful today.” Carol suggested.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll bring my camera.” Therese replied.

“YAY!” Rindy shouted. “Can I take some pictures, Therese? I promise I’ll be super careful.”

“We’ll see Rindy. Your mom set your cloths out. Why don’t you go get ready?”

“Okay.” Rindy ran with excitement down the hall to her room.

Carol sat on the blanket, her legs stretched out, leaning back on her arms, watching Rindy running around. Therese use her lap as a pillow. The park was not crowded, so they felt comfortable with showing little affection. 

“Can I take a picture now, Therese?” Rindy eagerly asked.

“Okay. Let me set it up for you. Remember what I showed you?”

“Yes. Look through here, turn this until it’s not fuzzy, then push this.”

“Good job, Rindy. What do you want to take a picture of?”

“It’s a surprise.” Rindy answered shyly. 

“Okay.” Therese whispered and returned to Carol’s lap.

Carol leans forward, running her hand through Therese’s hair. “I love watching you with her. You’re going to make a great mom.”

Therese looked up at Carol and was about to respond, when she heard the click of the camera. They both turned to look at Rindy, who was giggling. “Did you take our picture?” Carol asked. “Yes, I wanted you to see what I see.” Rindy replied.

“And what do you see, Rindy?” 

“I see you smiling, mommy. I see you happy. I see mom smiling too. I see love.” 

Carol and Therese look at each other, then back at Rindy.” Therese sat up reaching her hand out to Carol. “What did you say, Rindy?” Carol asked before Therese had a chance to.

“I took a picture of you and mom smiling at each other, mommy.”

Therese’s heart dropped, and her eyes began to tear as she motioned for Rindy to come closer. She gave Rindy a big hug and looked into her big eyes.”

“Can I call you mom?” Rindy asked

“I would love that!” 

Carol sat back and watched this wonderful moment unfold in front of her. She thought to herself “How did I get so lucky as to have this wonderful growing family. This is what a family should be.”

Therese took a moment and looked at Carol. With tears in her eyes mouthed “I love you!”

They soon decided to start to head home. As they were gathering their things, Therese heard a familiar voice. “Therese? Therese is that you?”

Therese stood up and turned around. “Richard?”

“Hi, it’s been…” Richard froze, seeing Therese’s very pregnant belly.

Carol looked up seeing Therese motionless, and Richard starring at Therese.”

They all just stood there for what seemed like ever before Richard broke the silence.

“Are you… how far along… wait.” Richard calculated the time frame in his head. “Is it...?” He couldn’t finish his question.

“Yes.” Therese answered. 

“So, were you not going to tell me?”

“Richard I… we…” Therese still in shock not knowing what to say.

“We? You and her? You’re planning on raising my baby with her?” Richard angrily stated while starring directly at Carol, who was now holding a frightened Rindy.

“Richard, please. Let’s go somewhere and talk, please.” Therese’s voice becoming shaky. 

Richard started to make an advance towards Therese when Carol spoke up. “Stop! I think we all need to take a minute. Richard? I love her! We are a family!”

“A… a… family? With my child? I don’t think so!” Richard took a step back. “You’ll be hearing from my attorney.” Richard stated before storming off.

“Richard wait…” Therese shouted. She was now in shock and shaking.

“Sweetheart?” Carol rushed to her side. “Are you okay?”

“I… I can’t breathe! I feel…” Therese suddenly passes out in Carol’s arms.

“Therese… Therese?! Please someone help!” Carol shouted in a panic with tears running down her face.

“Mommy, what’s wrong with mom?”

“I don’t know. We need to get her to the hospital.” 


	8. My Whole World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot happening in this chapter. It primarily takes place in the hospital. That's all you get! :)  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all foe the lovely comments. They have renewed my motivation to continue the story. Please continue to leave comments. I am excited myself to see how this story plays out. Again, Thank you!

Carol paced frantically in the waiting room. “She’s been back there for over an hour.” Carol thought. “What is going on?” Carol walked up to the nurse’s station for the fifth time. “We’ll let you know as soon as can, Ms. Aird.” The nurse stated before Carol had a chance to say anything. “Actually, I need to make a phone call.” The nurse looked up, “There’s a payphone down the hall.” Carol and Rindy walked down the hall. Carol nervously drops her change into the, and waits for an answer.

“Hello.”

“Abby! Abby, thank god you’re home! I’m at the hospital. Can you drive in?” Carol asked.

“Of course, are you okay?” Abby voice showing concern.

“I’m okay, it’s Therese. We were at the park, there was a situation, she passed out, they won’t tell me anything.”

“Okay, Carol. You explain when I get there. Try to stay calm. Which hospital are you at?”

“We’re at General. Please hurry!” Carol wanted to break down, but remembered Rindy was there.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

After the phone call ended, and Carol could do was wait. Each second that passed felt like an eternity. Until finally the doctor entered the waiting area.

“Ms. Aird?”

“Yes!” Carol jumped.

“I understand you are Ms. Belivet’s… family?” The doctor stated with a slight hesitation, but no judgement.

“Yes, we have legal documentation…”

“I’ve read the documents that you gave the nurse. No need to worry. Ms. Belivet is going to be fine. She’s resting right now, you may go see her when you’re ready.” The doctor smiled. “We can discuss Ms. Belivet’s prognosis, and talk about her after care.”

“Thank you, doctor!” The doctor escorted the 3 of them back to Therese’s room. Carol had to fight not to run to her bedside and wrap her in her arms. Rindy beat her to it anyway.

“Mom!” Rindy shouted with excitement to see that she was okay.

“Hey, Rindy!” Therese responded, still showing signs of weakness.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine” Therese brushed her hand gently on Rindy’s cheek and through her hair.

Carol walked over to her bedside, and placed her hand on Therese’s. A tear dangling on the edge of her lid before finally streaming down her face, leaving its wet rail. “You scared me. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, my love.” Therese brings Carol’s hand to her face, kissing her palm before resting both their hands in her lap, fingers intertwined. Carol began to feel to take caution realizing the doctor was still in the room.

“It’s okay.” Therese reassured her. “He knows and is very… understanding of our relationship.”

“Oh?” Carol responded.

“Yes, I thought it to be important to know Ms. Belivet’s living situation in order to better plan for her after care.” The doctor continued. “Ms. Belivet experienced a severe panic attack I believe that was brought on by what occurred leading up to the episode. Ms. Belivet explained to me what had happened. Currently Therese and the baby are just fine. I would like for her to stay overnight just to be sure. I also have some suggestions that may help with your situation. I would like to recommend a midwife to assisted you for the remainder of the pregnancy. I think it would allow a better experience for you both.”

“Thank you so much, doctor! Carol said with a sigh of relief.

A few moments later the nurse enters the room. “Excuse me, do you know a Ms. Gerhard? She’s in the waiting room, and is threatening to burn the place down if she doesn’t see you.”

Therese and Carol shared chuckle. “I better go out there and talk to her. I’m also going to have to take Rindy home so I can stay with you. Would that be alright, doctor?”

“That would be fine. If anyone gives you any trouble, just let know Dr. Williams said it was okay. I’ll also leave specific instructions with the nurse. I’ll be by to check on you in the morning.”

“Thank you again, doctor!” Carol extended her hand to the doctor before he exited.

“Darling, I’ll be right back. Is there anything you need?” Carol asked.

“Just you. Hurry back! Could you also call Dannie and let him know? Rindy? You be a good girl for Aunt Abby. I love you!” Therese placed a kiss on Rindy’s forehead.

“I love you too, Mom!”

Carol could hear Abby through the doors as she entered the waiting area. “Abby!”

“Oh, thank god! How is she?” Abby hugged Carol, then reached down to give Rindy a kiss on the top of her head.

“She’s going to be okay.”

“The baby?”

“Fine as well. Do you think you could take Rindy home? I’m going to stay here with Therese for the night. They keeping her just be to on the safe side.”

“Of course!” Abby replied.

Carol said good-bye to them both, and made her way to the payphone to call Dannie.

 

 

Dannie and Phil were hanging out at Dannie’s apartment drinking a few beers when the phone rang. Dannie went to answer it when there was also a knock at the door. “Grand Central Station” Phil joked as he opened the door.

“Richard? What’s going on, pal? Haven’t seen you in…”

“Did you know?” Richard interrupted, pacing around the living room almost manic.

“Know what?” Phil answered.

“Therese? The baby?”

Phil froze and looked back to see his brother still engrossed in the phone conversation. “Look Richard, yes we knew.”

Richard became furious. “And you weren’t going to tell me?!”

“It wasn’t that simple, Richard.”

“BULLSHIT!” Richard shouts.

Just then Dannie hung up the phone, stormed into the living room, and punched Richard right in the face. Richard fell to the floor, while Phil stood there looking confused.

“You arrogant son-of-a-bitch! What did you do to Therese? Dannie shouted with anger standing over Richard, still on the floor.

“What do you mean, what did I do to her? What did she do to me? She’s going to have my…”

“You?” Dannie’s anger increasing. “Is that all you care about, is you? How Therese hurt you? How Therese didn’t love you? I don’t blame Therese not wanting to tell you! She’s happy, Richard! And now, she’s laying in the hospital. Apparently, because of whatever you caused.”

“Wait… she’s in the hospital?” Richard responded.

“Yes, and let me tell you something, if anything ever happens to her, or that baby because of your self-centeredness, I will kick the shit out of you! You don’t want that baby! You just want to hurt Therese! You need to grow up, and stop thinking about only yourself. Now get out of my apartment!” Dannie starred directly into Richard’s eyes as he finally rose to his feet.

“Which Hospital?” Richard asked.

“Why, do you could do more damage?”

“No, please, which one?”

“General. I swear to god, Semco!”

“Don’t worry.” Richard walked out.

 

 

The next morning Carol was up and watching her love sleep. She couldn’t sleep at all at the thought of what they were going to have to face with Richard. “I should call Fred.” She thought to herself. But, she wasn’t ready to leave Therese’s side just yet. She sat next to her bed, caressing her hand, when Therese’s eyes opened to find Carol’s.

“Good Morning, Angel!” Carol whispered, kissing her on the cheek, then on her belly.

“Good Morning, my love! Did you sleep?” Therese replied.

“Not much. I don’t know what I would ever do without you. I love you so much! You’re my whole world. You, and Rindy and…” Carol placed her hand on Therese’s belly, and at that exact moment the baby kicked her hand. Carol beamed at the touch, smiling from ear to ear.

“I love you too! You have all become my world too. I still can’t believe that his type of love exists. As if it were created just for us, for this moment.” Therese put her hand on Carol’s, which was still on her belly. Again, the baby kicked. They both looked each other, with nothing but love in their eyes.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until there was a knock at the door. They both look up to see Richard standing in the door way, with two bouquets of flowers.


	9. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows immediately after the previous one, and is set in the hospital and their apartment. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you all for the wonderful comments. It is truly keeping me going. Please, continue to send me your comments, and I am so pleased that you are all enjoying my story. I continue to write as I go, so even I don't know what will happen. Although, I do have an idea. ;)

Therese and Carol both starred at the doorway, not sure how to respond. Carol finally spoke first. “What the hell are you doing here?” She stood and started walking towards Richard. “Please, Ms. Aird, right? I didn’t come to bring any trouble. I just came to apologize. Terry… I mean Therese, I need meant to hurt you. These are for you Ms. Aird, and these for you, Therese. I’ve been a jerk.” Richard entered the room, handing the flowers to Carol, and the Therese. As he came closer, Therese could see that he had a black eye. 

“What happened to you?” Therese asked.

“Well, um… I was at Dannie’s and…”

“Oh! Were you there when I called?” Carol asked.

“Yes! He made me realize how selfish I’ve been. I guess I never really got over you leaving me, you know… for her. I never understood why, or where it went wrong. When I found out you were in the hospital, I knew I had to come. It wasn’t until I saw you two, just now. I didn’t mean to pry, but I was at the doorway for a few minutes before I knocked.” Richard looked at Therese, “I saw how you looked at her. You never looked at me that way. You two really are in love.”

“Therese is my everything, Richard. I love her more than my own life. She is my soulmate, and I would do anything to make sure her and… the baby were safe.” Carol stated.

“I see that. And all I can do is ask for your forgiveness as well. I just want you to be happy, Therese.” Richard replied.

“I am the happiest I have ever been, with Carol. And now there is this baby that she’s been claimed as her own. She has been by my side through every mood swing, bizarre craving, morning sickness. The first time the baby kicked, which was for her. We should have talked to you about the baby. I’m sorry for that. But, Carol and I want to be a family, and this baby is part of that.” Therese stated.

“I get it now Therese. And, I won’t stand in the way. I’ll do whatever it is you want me to do. All I ask is that I get to have some part in its life. Maybe… Uncle Richard, or something. I won’t claim any parental rights. I’ll sign whatever you want me to sign. I just want you to be happy, and I know that you two will be great parents.” Richard looks towards Carol.

“Thank you, Richard! I promise I will take of them both.” Carol replied.

“Yes, Richard, thank you! Please allow Carol and I discuss your request.” Therese added. 

“Of course, I better be on my way.” Richard gave them both a sincere smile, and walked out the door.

Carol immediately went to Therese’s side, kissing her with all her heart. “She’s mine.” Carol caresses Therese’s stomach. 

“He.” Therese replied with a wink. 

“Don’t start that again. “Carol rest her head where her hand was on Therese’s belly and looked at Therese. “I like Aspen. Maybe spelled with a Y. Aspyn. What do you think?”

“Are we talking baby names now?” Therese beamed.

“I think we should start, don’t you?”

“I do.” Therese running her hand through Carol hair. Carol still resting her head on her belly. Giving it a kiss ever so often.

“So, what do you think?” Carol asks again.

“I like Aspyn, for a girl. How about Austin for a boy, also with a Y? Austyn?” Therese replied.

“Oh, I love it! I guess That’s that.”

Therese was released from the hospital early that afternoon, and the doctor gave them the number for a highly-recommended midwife. They loved the idea of being able to be home, and with each other when they welcome their baby into the world. No outsiders interfering, or making judgements. 

They arrived home and Carol went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Therese rested on the couch. Abby had taken Rindy to her house in New Jersey for the night so Therese could get some rest. Carol shouted from the kitchen, “Do you need anything, darling? Are you thirsty?”

“I could use some water.” Therese replied.

“Okay.” 

Therese sat up when Carol brought her water. She took a sip before setting the glass on the table. She then brought her hand up to caress Carol’s cheek, and stared into her eyes. “I am so utterly in love with you.”

Carol almost blushed. “As I you, my love. I’ve been thinking about the wedding. What do you think about having it at Abby’s? 

“That’s an idea. I’ve been thinking about the date. Depending on when the baby is born, I think we should get married New Year’s Eve, right at mid-night. What do you think?” Therese searches Carol’s eyes for a reaction.

“Perfect, I think that would be perfect.” Carol smiled before placing her lips on Therese’s. 

The early morning sun began to shine through the window and hit Therese. “No.” She whispered and rolled over to spoon Carol. Carol shifted and pulled Therese’s arm tighter around her waist. “Morning, my love!” Carol said in her morning voice. “Morning.” Therese responded. Carol turned so she could face Therese.

“How are you feeling?” Carol asked.

“Fine. Still tired. We forgot to close the blinds last night.” Therese buried her face in the small space between Carol’s neck and the pillow.

“Would you like to sleep longer?”

“Mmhhmm!” 

“Okay. I’m going to take a shower, and then call the midwife the doctor recommended. Get some rest, darling.” Carol gave Therese a gentle kiss on her cheek, slid out of bed, closed the blinds, and headed for the bathroom.

Therese woke up a couple of hours later, dragging herself into the living, still wrapped in the sheet from their bed.

“Well, good morning, sleepy head!” Carol greeted Therese with a simple peck on her lips. “I called the midwife. She sounds very nice. She was available this afternoon, so I invited her for dinner. I’m excited about the idea of having the baby here, at home. How do you feel about it?”

“I love that you can be by my side, and not in a waiting room. I love that we will be able to share each moment together. I think it’s a great idea. I look forward to meeting her.” Therese responded. “I’m starving!”

“Go relax on the couch, and I’ll make you some breakfast.” 

“Carol, my love, you’re so good to me.”

“I try, dearest. I love taking care of you. Now go, and I’ll let you know when breakfast is ready.” Carol watched Therese as she made her way to the couch. “My god I love this woman.” She thought.

Later that afternoon they nervously waited for the midwife to arrive. Abby decided to keep Rindy for another night. Carol, trying not to drink, paced throughout the living area. “I hope she is as welcoming of our situation as Dr. Williams says.” Carol said. “Me too.” Therese replied.

“How can you just sit there? You don’t look nervous at all.” Carol grumbled.

“Trust me, my love. I would be pacing with you, but my feet are completely swollen like balloons.” Therese wiggles her feet.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m sorry. I remember that stage. Wasn’t very fun.” Carol pouts at Therese.

Then there is a knock at the door. Carol answers it, on the other side is a plump older lady, appeared to be in her sixties. Carol greeted her. “Hello, please come in.”

“You must be Ms. Aird.”

“Please, call me Carol.”

“Very well Carol, I’m Harriet. It is very nice to meet you.” She extends her hand to Carol.

“Likewise.” Carol shakes Harriet’s hand at the fingers before gesturing towards the living.

“Dr. Williams speaks highly of you.” Carol states.

“Did he? He is very kind. After all, people of our community must stick together. We really need to support one another.”

“Pardon me?” Carol looking confused as they enter the living area.

Harriet notices Therese on the couch, and immediately walks to her and extends the same greeting she gave Carol. Not yet responding to Carol’s inquiry. “And, you must be Ms. Belivet.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Please, call me Therese.”

“Of course. May I sit?”

“Sure.” Therese replied.

“I don’t mean to be so direct Harriet, but what did you mean by ‘our community’?” Carol eagerly asked.

“Well, it’s my understanding that you two are partners. Is that correct?”

Carol and Therese look at one another, not sure how to reply. Until Carol finally nervously answers. “Yes, yes we are.”

“There’s no need to be nervous. My partner and I have been together for over 20 years now.”

“Oh!” Carol continued. “Well, that is very comforting. I wasn’t sure what to expect when Dr. Williams suggested you. I didn’t realize…”

“Dr. Williams and I have supported each other for years. We try to help others who are also in same sex relationships.”

“So, Dr. Williams is also…?” Therese chimed in.

“Yes.” Harriet answered. “So, there is no need to be shy about anything. Now, tell me how you’ve been doing, Therese.”

The rest of the evening went very smoothly. Harriet was very kind and gentle with Therese, and was wonderful with including Carol in everything. Harriet thought that Therese was much larger than she should be for being almost 7 months. She assumed Therese was much further along. But, she didn’t think it was anything to be concerned with. She did decide that she should come by weekly, and they would develop a birthing plan soon. Carol and Therese were excited, and anxious. 

“I think she’s wonderful.” Therese stated, laying on her side, arms around Carol’s waist, head on her chest.

“Me too, darling.” Carol replied, hand running through Therese’s hair. “I can’t believe this is real. Everything is perfect.” Carol kisses Therese’s forehead. “I love you!” She whispers, holding Therese tighter. “And thank you!”

Therese shifts so she could look up towards Carol as much as her stomach would allow. “I love you too! But what are you thanking me for?”

“For being the one gazing at me from behind the counter filled with dolls. For telling me about the train. For returning my gloves, for going on the road with me. For forgiving me. For saving me. For giving me a fairy tale life I never knew was possible. Finally, for choosing me to build a family with. This is what family should be.

“Oh Carol! I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. I love you so much! As a matter of fact, I have a surprise for you.”

“What?” Carol replied, curious.

“Close your eyes.” Therese stated.

Carol closed her eyes while Therese turned over and pulled out a little black box from the drawer in her night stand.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

Carol opened her eyes to see the box, and looked up at Therese. Therese opened the box to reveal a simple white gold band, with a simple diamond, just like hers. Carol sits up with a look of surprise on her face. She was speechless.

“I shouldn’t be the only one with a ring.”

“Oh, darling! It’s perfect.” Carol began to tear up.

“Carol Aird, I love you so much!” Therese now sitting straight up. “You are my other half, my world, my oxygen when I can’t breathe. Will YOU marry ME?”

Carol chuckled. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.” Echoing the same answer she had received from Therese when she asked her. Therese slipped the ring on Carol’s finger, and kissed her with all her love. They fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces, and each other in their arms.


	10. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese is now in her third trimester, and is eager to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but sweet. I hope you all enjoy. As I have mentioned before, some things may not be era correct. I also appreciate any comments, they are what keep me motivated to continue this story.  
> As always, enjoy!

It’s December and winter weather is in full force. Therese, now beginning her ninth month of pregnancy, is looking forward to not being pregnant anymore. She is miserable, and Carol is doing her best keep her as happy and comfortable as she can. They moved to the penthouse on the top floor. They had been discussing moving to a bigger place, and had considered a house somewhere outside the city. But, they both loved the city too much. So, they spoke with the landlord who offered them the newly renovated penthouse. There were 4 bedrooms, a study, 3 bathrooms (one perfect for Therese to turn into a darkroom), a large kitchen, and large living area. There was also a large picture window facing the city, just like the one in their other apartment. Therese loved it since her first night, and was sold on the new place once she learned it had the same picture window. After a week, they are finally completely unpacked, and settling in.

“Ugh! CAROL?!” Therese shouted from the living room. “I’m stuck!!”

“Again?” Carol chuckled as she walked in from the study to help Therese.

“Don’t laugh at me! There isn’t anywhere in this whole damn place I can sit in without getting stuck! What were you doing?” 

“I’m sorry, darling! You just look so adorable. I was just in the study writing something” Carol extended her hand to help Therese out of the chair.

“I feel like a whale! What were you writing?” Therese grumbled.

“Sweetheart, you are gorgeous. This won’t last forever. Just a few more weeks.” Carol tried her best to console Therese. But, couldn’t help but chuckle watching her waddle into the kitchen.

“Stop it!” Therese stated.

“I’m sorry, darling. I know you’re miserable. You really are adorable though.” Carol replied, throwing a wink.

“Do we still have any leftovers from last night? I’m starving!” Therese said, already forgetting her inquiry.

“Of course, my darling. Why don’t you sit at the table and I’ll bring you some.” Carol gestured towards the dining room table.

Therese sat at the table and waited for Carol to return. “Where’s Rindy?”

“She’s in her room playing with her dolls. Harriet will be here in a few hours.” 

“Has it been a week already?” Therese replies.

“Yep.”

“I’m sorry for being so moody and needy.” 

“Oh, sweetheart! I love taking care of you. That’s what we do.” Carol gives Therese a look of pure love.

“I just wish I could have this baby already.”

“I know, sweetheart” Carol responds while bringing Therese’s food.

A few minutes later, there is the sound of little feet running into the dining area.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.”

“I’ve made you a sandwich. Go sit at the table.”

“Okay. Hi, mom! Can I sit by you?” Rindy looked up at Therese.

“Of course.”

“I want a little sister.” Rindy stated.

“You do?” Carol replied. 

“Yep! I think mom will have a girl.”

“What if it’s a boy?” Therese asked. 

“Ewww…” Rindy replies while scrunching her nose. Causing Carol and Therese to laugh at their daughter’s response.

The three of them sat at the table, enjoying their lunch and talking more about baby plans. After they were finished, Carol went to cleanup while Therese and Rindy went to take a nap. Carol spent some time thinking about her life now, compared to a year ago. She never expected to be as happy as she was. She went to relax on the couch with the book she had been trying to finish for a week. After about an hour, she to fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Carol was awakened by a knock at the door. It took her a minute to gather her thoughts. “Must be Harriet” she thought. Carol went to open the door.

“Hello!” Harriet greeted Carol with the usual hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. “Where’s our girl?” Harriet has really become close to both Carol and Therese. 

“She’s in the bedroom laying down.”

“How has she been feeling?”

“Well, she’s feeling well. She’s definitely done with being pregnant though.” Carol stated.

“I really don’t think she’ll have too much longer to go.” Harriet said.

“Oh? So, you don’t think it will be as long as the doctor originally said?”

“Doctors can only really give an estimated guess. There’s no real definite way to determine the exact due date. But, from my experience, and with as fast as she is growing, it should be soon. Also, I hope to be able to hear the heartbeat this time. I brought a new stethoscope that may help.”

“You think it will work this time?” Carol eagerly asked.

“Well, I hope so. It also depends on how the baby is positioned. Hopefully, we can get it this time.” Harriet made her way to the bed room, Carol followed.

“Hello, Therese! How are you?” Harriet greeted Therese who was sitting up reading a magazine.

“How long have you been awake, sweetheart?” Carol asked.

“Almost an hour, I think.”

Harriet went on to go through her usual checkup routine. “I swear you’re getting bigger by the day. I hope we can find the baby’s heartbeat today.”

“Sigh… I hope so.” Therese replied.

Harriet placed the stethoscope to Therese’s bare belly. She moves it from one spot to another. Then the right, followed by the left. She does this for several minutes, then smiles. “I think I found something. Would you like to hear, Carol?” She asked with a huge grin on her face. Carol looks at Therese for approval. 

“Go ahead. I want you to be the first.” Therese replied.

Carol place the ends into her ears, and listened. “Oh my… is that…?”

“Yes!” Harriet answers, then moves the stethoscope to the other side of Therese’s belly.

“No, wait…” Carol almost shouted, not wanting to stop hearing that wonderful sound. Then, she heard it again. Except now it sounded funny. “What is that? It that normal?”

Therese, who is now becoming concerned, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Harriet reassures her, and gestures for Carol to let Therese hear.

Harriet then places the stethoscope in the same spot she did for Carol. Therese’s breath caught in almost a shock as she first heard that little thud. Hand to her mouth, and tears running down her cheeks. Then, Harriet move to the other side, just like she did with Carol. “Oh, I hear it. It’s different. It sounds… faster.”

Carol leaned down, wrapping her arm around Therese’s shoulders. They just stay there for several minutes. Processing the moment. Carol finally looks at Harriet. “So, that’s normal?”

Harriet takes a second before responding. “Well, in my experience, there’s only one explanation for such differences in heart beat.”

“What? Is she okay?” Carol asked.

“Calm down, Carol. Typically, this occurs when there is more than one heart beat.” Harriet finally states.

“Wait… what?” Therese exclaimed. Both Therese and Carol looking at Harriet.

“Two? Two… heartbeats?” Carol asks. Tears now on the edge of her lids.

“Yes.” Harriet answers.

“So… two heartbeats mean…” Therese now putting everything together. 

“Twins!” Harriet eagerly claims. 

Carol looks over at Therese, both of them almost sobbing. They both let out a light laughter, Carol’s forehead now touching Therese’s. “Twins.” She whispers. 

“I’m going to go in the kitchen and let you two have a few minutes.” Harriet exits the room.

As soon as the sound of the door being closed is heard, Carol lips are on Therese’s. “I can’t… believe… this.” Kissing Therese between each word. 

“Me either.” Therese welcoming every kiss with one of her own.

Carol pulls away, now eye to eye with Therese, rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs. Therese returning the look of pure love, then smiles. “I love you so much!” Therese exclaims. Carol kisses Therese again, “I love you too!”

They laid there for a long time. Engulfing one another with kisses, both of their hands-on Therese’s belly. Lost in time, and forgetting Harriet was in the kitchen.


	11. Maybe, babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing... That's all you get. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was struggling with this chapter a bit. I was stuck, and had no creative flow. So, I did the only thing I could think of to do, watch the movie. As I'm sitting here, watching Carol for what seems like the hundredth time, the writing began. I would also like to thank everyone for all of their comments and kind words. As I have said before, they are truly what is keeping me motivated. I really am over joyed to know that others like this story. Please, continue to leave comments. Thank you for reading!
> 
> And I'm currently in Southwest Missouri where we are flooded. 
> 
> BTW - I also made a couple of changes in the previous chapter. Nothing major, just change the timeframe from November to December.

It has been two weeks since Therese and Carol had received the news that they are having twins. Since then, they had decided to have Harriett stay in one of their spare rooms. They felt more comfortable with having her there, and she would be able to help once the babies were born. Carol even considered the possibility of hiring her as a nanny, but Therese was weary. She adores Harriett, but she wants her and Carol to do the caregiving. Carol let it go, for now. Therese also has been experiencing some contractions, and Harriett thinks she could deliver any day now. And, with all of this, Christmas is right around the corner.

Therese and Carol were stretched out on their couch, one on each end. Carol rubbing Therese’s feet. “We haven’t discussed middle name yet.” Carol exclaimed.

“No, we haven’t. we also haven’t decided on a second name for a boy, and one for a girl.” Therese replied.

“So, we like Austyn for a boy, and Aspyn for a girl?” Carol asks.

“Yes. I also like Angela.” 

Carol takes a minute to think. “I like it. How about Alexander for a boy?”

“Apparently, we like names with an ‘A’.” Therese states.

“I guess we do. Now what about middle names?”

“Maybe we should ask Rindy.” Therese says.

“I think she would like that. Rindy?!” A few seconds later they hear the familiar sound of little feet. Rindy dashes into the living area, and jumps on the couch into Carol’s lap. “Careful, we don’t want to hurt your mom or the babies. Rindy looks in Therese direction. “Sorry, mom! Can I touch the babies?” Rindy got to feel the babies kick one day, and since then, she has been mesmerized. “Sure” Therese answers.

Rindy tenderly places her hands on Therese’s belly. “I don’t feel anything.” She states with a pout.

“Maybe they’re sleeping. We want to ask you something, Rindy.” Therese shares.

“What?”

“Well” Carol chimes in. “How would you like to pick the middle name?”

“Oh, mommy, can I?”

“Sure, sweetheart. What names do you like?” 

Rindy takes a minute to ponder the question. “I like Jacob, and Jackson.”

Carol and Therese look at each other, nodding their approval. “Okay.” Carol continues. “Austyn Jacob, and Alexander Jackson. I love it!”

Therese smiles in agreement. “I do too. Now, how about two girls?”

“Umm…” Rindy again in deep thought. “How ‘bout… Jane and… Justine?”

“Where did you come up with these name, Rindy?” Carol curiously asks.

“From other kids at school.” Rindy had started kindergarten in the fall.

“Well, I think we have our names. Aspyn Jane and Angela Justine.” Therese announces.

“That’s that.” Carol states. “So, what should we do for Christmas?” Carol’s thoughts begin when she realizes what day it is.

“Maybe we should…” Therese starts to answer before noticing Carol’s demeanor change. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, my love. Actually, I just remembered something.” Carol declares while sudden moving from the couch to her feet. “Sweetheart, I need to step out for a bit, do you mind?”

Therese, now looking a bit confused, “Umm… no, I guess not. Will you be long?”

“No, darling.” Carol replies while kissing the tip of her nose, the making her way towards the door, tossing her fur around her shoulders. “Be back in a jiff.” Throwing a wink in Therese’e direction. “Love you!” and she was gone before Therese could respond.

“Well, that was strange.” Rindy states, causing Therese to chuckle at her grown up response.

“Let’s go see what Harriett is up to in the kitchen.” Therese rolls to the floor on her knees, then uses the coffee table to help her to her feet. A maneuver she has mastered. They both make their way to the kitchen, where Harriett is preparing lunch. “You don’t have to do all that.” Therese declares.

“I know, but I want to. Plus, it’s what I do. I’m not just a mid-wife. I’m here to help you through this journey, and that involves more than just assisting with your pregnancy and delivery. Now, lunch is ready. Where is Carol?”

“She needed to go out for something. She said she would be back shortly.” Therese answers.

“Well, you two go ahead and sit at the table. I’ll bring your food out.”

“Alright.”

The three of them sit and enjoy their lunch. Therese is still trying figure out what got into Carol. Once they have finished, Therese attempts to get up from her chair, then immediately falls to her knees. Harriett runs to her side.

“Therese, are you alright?”

“I think so. Oh my…”

“Are you having contractions again?”

“I think so. They’re getting quite a bit stronger. Can you help me to the restroom?” Therese now squeezing Harriett’s hand, trying to stand.

“Of course.” Harriett wraps her arm around Therese’s waist, and walks her towards their bedroom.

“Mom? What’s wrong?” Rindy cries, now becoming concerned.

“I’m okay, sweetheart.” Therese reassures her young daughter.

Just as Harriett and Therese reach the threshold of the bathroom, Therese’s water breaks.

“Oh no…” Therese continues, looking at Harriett. “Is that…?”

“Honey, it’s time.” Harriett announces.

Therese suddenly comes extremely nervous. “Oh, my god! Where’s Carol?!”

“Calm down Therese. Remember we have a plan. This is going to be a long process, so try to stay calm. Now, what’s our first step in the plan?”

Therese tries to breathe and think. Okay, Abby, we need to call Abby. She supposed to come get Rindy.”

“Okay, let’s do that. I’m sure Carol will be home any minute. Before we do that, let’s get you cleaned up, and get you set up in bed, okay?”

“Okay” Therese replies.

Once Therese is setup in bed, Harriett sitting calmly in a wing chair in the corner, Rindy in bed next to her, not wanting to leave her side, she calls Abby.

“Hello!”

“Hey Abby, it’s Therese.”

“Hey, kid. What’s up?”

“It’s time.” Therese declares.

“It’s time? Time for wh…? OH! Ummm… okay. I… I… I’m on my way.” Abby becoming a bit frantic tickles Therese, and she can’t help but chuckle at her.

“What’s so funny?”

“I didn’t expect for you of all people to get so…”

“Shut up! I’m just a little excited. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Therese hangs up, and smiling to herself at Abby’s reaction. They have really grown quite fond of each other.

A few minutes later, Carol finally arrives home. “Sweetheart? Where is everyone?”

“We’re back here.” Therese shouts.

As Carol makes her way to their room, Therese looks up to see Carol in the door way, with a dozen long stem red roses. Carol smirks, and makes her way towards Therese. 

“Carol where have you been?”

“Getting you these, on this special day.” Carol replied. “Are you alright?”

Therese reaches for Carol’s hand. “It’s started.”

Carol takes a minute before she realizes what she meant. “You mean…?”

“Yes. Her water broke almost an hour ago. Come Rindy, let’s give your moms some privacy.” Harriett took Rindy by the hand, as they made their way to the living area.

“Angel, I’m so sorry.” Carol leans down, kisses Therese softly, then rests her forehead on Therese’s.”

“It’s alright. I’ve already called Abby. She’s on her way. The roses are beautiful. What are they for? Therese curiously asks.

“Well, it dawned to me earlier what today was. And I had to do something to celebrate the day that changed my life.”

Therese still looking confused. “What day is it?”

“Look inside the roses.” Carol instructed.

Therese glanced inside the bouquet, and could see something. She carefully reaches in just far enough to reach the object, and avoiding the thorns. It’s a little toy train car. Therese takes a minute, then finally understands. “Oh Carol!”

“Happy first day we met anniversary!” Carol says while kissing Therese passionately.

“Carol, I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you love me.”

Therese set the roses down, took Carol face into her hands. “Carol, to simply say I love you would be the biggest understatement I have ever known. The words to express how much I love you haven’t been created yet. The only way I could come close, is to say you are my world, you are my always, you are my forever, you are my soul mate.” And with that, she kisses Carol with the love her words could not convey. 


	12. Belivets, Family of Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time!!! That is all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. Was struggling with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Nothing but fluff. Please leave comments, they really keep me motivated; knowing that my story is being enjoyed. I also wanted to mention that some thing may not be era correct. With that, enjoy!
> 
> Please comment! Let me know what you think, and if I should continue with the story. Thank you so much!

December 17th, 5:30 pm

Therese is resting in their room, Carol lying next to her. Therese goes to grab Carol’s arm as she begins to have a contraction. “Just breathe, Darling.” Carol says calmly. Therese relaxes as the contraction subside. “I’m okay. They’re getting a bit stronger.” Therese states. 

“Well, they’re going to get stringer.” Carol replied.

“Ugh! Don’t remind me. I wonder where Abby is.” Therese shared realizing what time it was.

“I’m not sure. Maybe there was a lot of traffic. I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” Carol brushes a piece of Therese’s hair behind her ear. Carol has not left her side since she had gotten home. “Are you hungry?”

“I am. But, I’m also comfortable at the moment.” Therese answers.

“Well, let’s see if Harriet could make something. I’m actually starving.”

As if reading their minds, Harriet walks in with a dinner tray. “I’m sure you too are hungry.” Harriet set the tray on the side table, and made her way towards Therese. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m felling all right. The contractions are getting stronger, but I’m okay.”

“Good! Well, I fixed super. Rindy and I have already eaten. I thought I would bring you yours.”

“Thank you so much, Harriett! You are truly a blessing.” Carol says affectionately.

Therese and Carol were finishing their dinner when there was a knock at the door. “Must be Abby. I’ll get it.” Harriet stated.

A few minutes later Abby walks into their bedroom. “Hello!” Abby announces as she stumbles into the bedroom, trying to use her hips and her feet to open the door in the room.

“Well, it’s about… what in the world?” Carol throws her head back in laughter. Therese looks up to see Abby’s arms filled with as many stuffed animals she could hold, and a couple falling to the ground.

“I may have gone overboard.” Abby says as she places the stuffed animals on the end of the bed. “Don’t laugh at me. I couldn’t decide, so I bought them all.”

They all looked at each other, and burst in laughter. “Abby, my dear, you are a hoot.” Carol exclaims.

“Yeah, well. How are you feeling?” Abby nod towards Therese.

“So far so good.”

“Good! Well, there is a ton of traffic going out. So, I better get Rindy and head out.” Abby gave Therese a peck on the forehead. “Keep me posted.” Then gave Carol a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll send Rindy in.”

A few minutes later, Rindy came running into the room, and hopped on the bed. “Wow!” She stated, looking at the stuffed animals now scattered across the bed. “Can I have one?”

“Sure.” Carol replies. “Now, you be a good girl for your aunt Abby.”

“Okay, Mommy!” Rindy answers, giving Carol and Therese a kiss before hopping off the bed. “Love you, Mommy! Love you, Mom!” And she was gone. Rindy has always loved her overnight stays at Abby’s.

“Well!” Carol continues. “I better take this back to the kitchen” Picking up the dinner tray, and heading towards the door. “Hurry back.” Therese states. “Of course, my darling.” Carol replies, throwing Therese a wink.

December 17th, 10:45 pm

“Carol, I love you! But, please don’t touch me.” Therese lying on her side, doing everything she can just to maintain her breathing. “Okay, sweetheart.” Carol moves slightly, by stays be her side. 

“Here come another one.” Therese exclaims as she her search for something to grab on to, until she feels Carol’s hand in hers. Squeezes and lets out a pain enriched howl. 

“Breath, my love.” Carol tries to console her. 

“I am!” Therese replies, almost grunting through her teeth. Finally, the contraction begins to subside. Carol wiping her head with a wet towel.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart!”

“I don’t feel like I’m doing so great. I just want them out!”

“I know, love. Soon. Is there anything else I can do?”

“No. Thanks for putting up with me. I couldn’t do this without you.” Therese states before feeling another contraction begin, and grabs for Carol.

“Okay, just breathe. I’m here. You’re doing great.” Carol encourages her while simulating breaths.

Harriett comes into the room. “How our girl?”

“Contractions are almost constant now.” Therese informs Harriet, her hair a mess, sweating, and looking very fatigued.

“Well, let’s have check, shall we. I’ve called Dr. Williams. We would like to come assist, due to you having twins, I think having him here will help.”

“Okay, is everything okay.” Carol asks looking concerned.

“Everything is fine.” Harriet begins her examination. “Well, shouldn’t be too much longer. She’s dilated at about an 8. She’s progressing quickly. The doctor should be here soon.”

“Thank you, Harriet! You truly are a blessing.” Carol states.

“Is there anything I can bring you?”

“Some ice chips?” Therese asked in a fainted breath.

“Okay. Be right back.”

December 18th, 1:22 am 

Doctor Williams has arrived, and is with Harriett assisting Therese. Therese is now in the final stages of her labor, and has been expressing certain verbal skills Carol didn’t know she had. Carol is right by her side, holding her up, helping her breathe as Therese begins her delivery.

“Okay, Therese. I need you to try to give me a good push as soon as the contraction starts.” Dr. Williams states while situating Therese’s knees up against her as far as they’ll go. “Carol, Harriet, help support her legs.”

The Contraction hits and Therese begins to scream. “I c… can’t!”

“Yes, you can, my love. For our babies, you can do it!”

With that Therese begins to push with all she has. Grunting a screaming until the contractions eases. She takes a minute to catch her breath before the next contraction hits.

“Okay.” Dr, Williams says. “Give me a really big push.”

Therese gives everything she can into it as she pushes with all her might.

“That’s it! Keep going! Keep Going! I see the head.”

Carol shifts her body up a bit to look. “Oh, my gosh!”

There’s no time before the next one hits.

“This is it, Therese! Now, Push!” The doctor almost demanded. 

Therese again pushed as hard as she could. Feeling the baby’s little body pass through her.

Harriet goes to the doctor to assist with the baby. Then they hear the baby cry for the first time.

“It’s a girl!” The doctor announces.

Therese and Carol both tears falling down their cheeks, smiling from ear to ear. Carol leans in and kisses Therese. Not caring about who was in the room. “She’s here”

Harriett wrap the baby, and places her on Therese’s chest. “Oh, my! She’s beautiful! Hello, my little one!” Therese kisses the baby’s forehead, followed by Carol. Then Harriet took the baby as the next baby was ready to make its appearance. 

“Don’t worry. I’m just going to get her all cleaned up.” Harriet reassured Therese noticing a panic look on her face.

“Okay, Therese! Let’s do it again.” The doctor stated. And with the motivation of her daughter, she sits up and pushes with the contraction, determined. “That’s it! Great job! One more should do it.” Therese again pushes as much as she can, has feel the baby pass-through, just like before.

Therese, now exhausted, falls back on to the bed. Sitting up she catches her breath, before hearing another cry.

“It’s a boy!” Announces the doctor.

Carol and Therese look at each other, both now sobbing. “I guess we were both right.” Carol says. And they both chuckle.

The doctor then places their baby boy on Therese’s chest. “He looks exactly like her.” Therese cries. They lay there a moment, admiring their son when Harriet comes back into the room, baby girl cleaned and swaddled. “I’ll trade you.”

“Oh, of course.” Therese handed over their baby boy, and reach for their baby girl. “Hello, my baby girl!” Carol leans down, kissing the baby’s cheek. “Our sweet Aspyn Jane. We have been waiting for you.” Carol shared as her sobs become uncontrollable. 

Harriett comes back into the room with baby boy, also now cleaned and swaddled, and hands him to Therese. With one baby in each arm, she is overwhelmed. Kissing on each one. She then looks up at Carol, also appearing overwhelmed, Carol talks the baby boy in her arms. “And our sweet Austyn Jacob. We have been waiting for you as well. You now complete us, our family.

“Both babies appear to be just fine. You will need to have them in for a checkup sometime in the next few days.” The doctor continues. “Congratulations to you both. I’m glad Harriet asked me to help. I would be happy to help with anything I can.”

“Thank you so much! I don’t know how to say how grateful we really are.” Carol expressed to the doctor.

“It was my pleasure. I want to see them in a few days, like I said.” 

“Okay!”

The doctor collected all his belongings, and said his good-byes. Harriet walked him to the door, and while she was returning to their bedroom, she stopped at the doorway. She just stood there, watching. With Carol holding their son, and Therese holding their daughter. Watching them coon and kiss, and cry and hold each other. She stepped back allowing them some privacy to enjoy this beautiful new union. 


	13. Bundles of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese and baby fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and for your kudos. I hope that you all are enjoying this story. If so, leave me a comment. I would love to have your thoughts and feedback. As I have said before, your comments at times are my motivation to continue. So, if you have the time, please comment. Again, thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!!
> 
> This chapter is a little short, but I hope to have more soon. Future chapters will be centered around everyone meeting the babies; Abby, Rindy, Dannie, Phil... and Richard... maybe? And let's not forget Christmas, New Year's... and the wedding.

Carol and Therese were lying in bed, admiring the new little angels Therese has created. Neither one of them could sleep. No, not with these two bundles of joy. Every once in a while, they would switch off, and finding new things to adore. Carol gasped a little when she noticed them. Yes, those dimples. Those dimples that have been her biggest weakness, now rest on the tiny cheeks of her son, and her daughter. “What little defense I had against those adorable marks, was now shattered.” Carol said.

“I guess you’re doomed now for sure.” Therese replied, taking a moment to take her eyes of her son to look at Carol.

“You are so beautiful!” Carol stated, looking at Carol with all love she felt. “I am in awe of you. I feel like this is a dream, and I will wake up soon. What a gift you have given me, given us. I love you so much!” Carol leaned in and allowed her lips to meet Therese’s.

“I love you too!” Therese responds.

After a few more moments, Harriett came to the door. “Hello! I really don’t want to interrupt, but you should really get your rest.”

“I’m not tired.” Therese exclaimed. 

“Neither am I” Carol stated.

“Well, I’m sure the babies will be ready to eat soon. How about I make up their bottles, and bring in their bassinettes. Then, you can get some sleep.” Harriett all but demanded as she walked out into the kitchen.

Carol and Therese had decided early on that the babies would be bottle fed. Therese wasn’t really interested in breastfeeding, Carol wanted to be able to share that bonding experience by being able to help feed them. Plus, it may help with the 3 a.m. feedings.

They had also completed the nursery right after they had learned they were having twins. The nursery was done in pastels, colors that would go well with boys or girls. Of course, there were two of everything, including rocking chairs. The nursery also had a window that would let in a beautiful sunny glow in the morning. The bassinettes were a last-minute decision. 

“Well, I guess that’s that.” Carol declared.

“You know she means well.”

“I know.”

A few minutes later Harriett walked in with two warm bottles. “This is Similac. A popular baby formula, the one I was talking to you about. Mothers have been using it for a few years, and has everything the babies need.” Harriett handed each one a bottle, and watch as the new mothers continue to adore their little ones.

“It’s amazing how much they look alike. I hope I don’t get them mixed up.” Carol said.

“You better not!” Therese replies with a bit of laughter. “Austyn’s the boy, Aspyn’s the girl.” She says jokingly. Carol nudges her with her elbow.

They finish feeding the babies and finally decide to get some sleep. They place a bassinette on either side of the bed. Arms now free, they curl up in bed, holding each other as close as they could. Before any good nights could be said, they were all asleep.

Just a few short hours later, the sun began to rise. And, as if on que, the babies beginning to show their vocal ability. Therese and Carol both crack open their eyes, looking at each other. Completely exhausted, they smile at the sound of their little bundles of joy.

Carol kisses Therese, “Good morning, sweetness!”

“Good morning, my love!” Therese responded as they each slide out of bed to attend to the babies.

“Oh, my goodness!” Carol says to Aspyn, while picking her up. “Are you hungry, my princess?” Carol kisses Aspyn’s cheek repeatedly. “Let’s get you cleaned up and fed.”

Therese look a minute to just watch Carol. She took a lot of pride in being able to give Carol a bigger family. She herself, was overwhelmed. “How did I get here?” She thought to herself. “I always assumed I would be alone. I never expected to have a family. And now look at what I have.” Therese looks up to see that Carol was still standing in the doorway. “Coming, my love?” Carol asks. “Yes!” Therese answers as she picks up Austyn. “Okay, I’ve got you my boy.” 

Harriet was up once she had heard the cries, and was ready to help. She went to the kitchen to get the bottles ready, as well as coffee for the mommies. Meanwhile Carol and Therese were in the nursery changing the babies, when Therese realized she had no idea what she was doing. Carol was right there, and showed Therese step by step how to change, and apply the new diaper. Therese struggled at first, but caught on quickly. “I can’t believe I never thought about the fact that I had never changed a diaper.” Therese shared, almost embarrassed. Carol laughed slightly, “You did perfect.” Giving Therese a peck on the nose. “Now, let’s get them fed before we find out how loud they can really get.

Entering the living are they could smell the coffee, and was grateful for having Harriett around. Harriett came in with beverages for all, on a tray. Carol fell back in laughter at the sight of her walking in with Carol’s fancy tray, with coffee cups, cream, sugar, and two bottles. “Oh, dear Harriett, what would we do without you?”

“It is truly my pleasure, dear.”

“You know, we could use your help for a while. How long will you be staying?” Carol asked.

“As long as you need me to.”

“Great!” Carol reacted with a smile. “We should probably call Abby before she starts ringing the phone off the hook.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t started calling yet.” Therese replied.

“We’ll call after feeding the babies.”

The three of them enjoyed the morning. As soon as the babies were done, they were again asleep. They brought the bassinets into the living area, and laid them to sleep.

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m starving.” Therese declared.

“So am I!” Carol responded. “I better call Abby first though.”

Harriett went into the kitchen to start breakfast, allowing Therese to relax on the couch. “You don’t need to be doing anything for a few days.” She informs Therese. Meanwhile Carol went to call Abby.

“Hello!” Abby Answered the phone with urgency. 

“Hello, Abby!”

“Carol! I’ve been dying here. How did everything go? How are the babies? What are they? How is Therese?”

“Okay, one thing a time.” Carol chuckled at her childhood friend. “Everything went great. Therese is just fine, and so are they babies.”

“Oh, wonderful! And… do we have boys or girls?”

“Well, we have one each.” Carol responded with nothing but joy in her voice.

“What? You mean a boy… and a girl? Oh my god, Carol!”

“I know! They are just the most precious things. They look just like Therese, dimples and all.”

“Oh, Carol! Should I tell Rindy?”

“No! I want to see her reaction. Just let her know that the babies and her mom are fine.”

“Okay. I would put her on, but she’s still knocked out.”

“Another one of those late nights with aunt Abby?”

“Um… maybe. That kid’s a riot!”

“Well, don’t spoil her too much, okay? Can you bring her tomorrow?”

“Of course, whatever you need, Carol.”

“Thank you so much! You’re the best!”

“Well, it’s no problem. Call me later, if you get a chance.”

“I will.” Carol said her good-bye, hung up the phone, and returned to her little bundles of love.


	14. So Much Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rindy gets to meet her siblings. Lots and lots of fluff. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for g! Thanks for the nudge! I hope you enjoy it!  
> For those of you who have left me comments, I thank you so much!  
> Please comment and let me know what you think!  
> Again, enjoy!!!

Day one with the twins has come and gone. It was a long one, but Carol and Therese were loving every minute of it. They would trade off on feedings, as well as the usual love and kisses. When the babies slept, they slept in their arms. Rarely spending any time at all in their bassinets. Fortunately, the twins’ feeding schedule were pretty much synced. As Carol and Therese finally lay their little bundles of love for the evening, they spend some time with each other.

“Holding those babies all day, I almost forgot how you felt in my arms.” Carol wraps her arms around Therese. Therese nuzzling herself into Carol’s neck, arms wrapped around Carol’s waist.

“Well, I will always be here if you need a reminding. I still can’t believe they’re here. They are just so precious. I never knew there could be so much love in one person’s life.” Therese squeezes Carol tighter. “I love you!” Therese whispers into Carol’s neck.

“I love you, dearest! And, I know what you mean. I can’t wait for Rindy to meet her siblings. She’s going to go crazy, I’m sure.” Carol kisses the top of Therese’s head. Moments later, they were both fast asleep. Spent by the first day with their babies.

Therese begins to wake up, it 3:00 am, and Carol was not in bed. She looks in the bassinet next to Carol’s side to also find it empty. Therese looked over to find Aspyn still fast asleep, but knowing she will wake soon for her feeding. She grabs her robe and begins to make her way to the kitchen when she begins to her humming. She walks towards the nursery, but stops and watches Carol humming and rocking little Austyn.

“How long has he been up?” Therese asks.

“Oh, almost an hour. He’s already eaten, but seems to not want to go back to sleep quite yet. He still like my humming though. I just can’t get enough.”

“Well, I’m going to get a bottle for Aspyn. She will be up soon, I’m sure.”

Moments later Therese and Carol both were rocking their little ones. Finally, after about another 45 minutes, the babies were asleep. They were placed in their bassinets as Carol and Therese returned to bed themselves. 

The next day had come much quicker than they would have liked. Therese was the first to wake, giving Carol a light kiss just under her ear, collecting their daughter and making her way to the living area. She was surprised to find Harriet up and once again busying herself in the kitchen.

“Shall I get a bottle ready?” Harriet asks.

“That would be great. Thank you!”

As soon as Therese was finished feeding Aspyn, Carol came strolling through with Austyn. Harriet automatically began the preparations for another bottle. They had already seemed to have gotten into a routine. And for now, it was working.

Carol walked over to Therese, kissing her, then kissing Aspyn. “I can’t get over how much they look just like you.” Carol takes a seat next to Therese. “Abby and Rindy should be here in a couple of hours. I’m actually surprised they weren’t at the door first thing this morning.”

“We should probably get dressed, just in case. Patience is not a virtue Abby nor Rindy have.” Therese responded while laying the baby down. “I’m going to take a shower.” She kisses Carol on the head, and make her way to their bathroom. 

Therese and Carol were both ready for the day, and awaiting the arrival of Abby and Rindy. They were both sitting side by side on the couch, and of course holding their little ones. Now, Therese had Austyn, while Carol had Aspyn. “My little Therese.” Carol whispers while covering her cheek with light kisses. 

When knock at the door finally came, it had caused them to jump a little. They were so engrossed in their babies. Harriet answers the door, and Rindy came dashing in smiling from ear to ear, she stops in front of Carol. And with her big eyes flooded with anticipation she asks, “Do I have sisters, mommy? Oh, please tell me I have sisters!”

Carol chuckles, “Well, you have a sister!”

“YAY!” Rindy squeals.

“And a brother!” Therese chimes in.

Rindy stops, looking from Carol to Therese, and back to Carol. “I have a brother… and a sister?” Not really knowing how to respond, she begins to cry.

“Rindy, sweetheart. What’s the matter?” Carol asks concerned.

“I… I… I’m so happy, mommy.” And Rindy climbs up onto the couch to finally see them. “They’re so little, and cute.” She chuckles.

Suddenly they all hear a cough coming from the corner. They had almost about Abby.

“Abby, please come see your new God-Children.” Carol states.

Abby makes her way to the couch, and looks down. “Oh my! They are truly precious. And yes, they do look just like you, Therese. Now which one do I get to hold first?”

“Oh, me too, mommy!” Rindy states.

Carol helps Rindy as she holds Aspyn, the baby sister she has been waiting for. “I can’t wait for you to get bigger, and we can color together, and play trains together.” Rindy presses a little kiss to her sister’s head. “We’re gonna be best friends!” 

Abby, in an arm chair, gushing over Austyn. “Therese, he is just so… perfect. You did good, kid.” Abby was smiling in a way not even Carol had ever seen.

They spent the rest of the afternoon swooning over the babies. Carol and Therese now having to fight over being able to hold their little ones. But, they loved showing them off. Abby had instantly become attached to Austyn. She couldn’t put him down. “You’re not taking him home, Abby! Boy, I never thought I’d say those words in a sentence.” They all had a good laugh in response to Carol’s comment.

“Careful, Carol. You may need a break one day.” Abby stated.

“Well, that is true. But, until then. I would like my son back.” Carol almost froze as she said those words out loud for the first time. “My son.” She says it again, stealing him from Abby’s arms.

Abby had decided it was time to head home. She said her good-byes. Spending a bit longer saying good-bye to the babies before departing. Harriet had also decided that she needed to head back to her house. At least for a day or two. She needed to spend some time with her other half, and wanted to allow for Carol and Therese to spend their first night as a family alone.

The five of them had all ended up in Carol and Therese’s bed. Carol with Aspyn on her chest, Therese with Austyn on her chest, and Rindy in between the two of them. Carol took a few moments to just take in her surroundings. “My family!” She thought, as they all fell asleep, together, a family.


	15. Meet the Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve. Dannie and Phil are coming over to meet the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for taking so long to update! I have not had much motivation lately. I know that some of you have been waiting, so here you go. The chapter isn't very long, but is nothing but fluff, as usual.   
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!  
> For those of you who took the time to leave me such kind comments, this ones for you!
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!!

The twins are a week old, and the Belivets are getting ready to celebrating Christmas. They decided to keep it very simple. Harriett has been staying at the house again, helping with the big adjustment. Carol and Therese invited Harriett and her partner for Christmas dinner. Carol had also surprised Therese and drove her out to the same Christmas tree lot they had gone to the previous year a couple days prior. They were all spending Christmas Eve decorating the tree, Christmas music playing in the background. Both babies were dressed in solid red. Aspyn snoozing in Carol’s arms. And Austyn, well… Abby refuses to share him.

“Well, what do you think?” Therese asks as she steps back from the tree.

“It’s lovely, Dear.” Carol responds.

“You didn’t even look, Carol!”

“I’m sorry, darling!” Carol finally looks up. “It’s beautiful! You and Rindy did a wonderful job!”

“With no help from you two!” Therese glares at Carol, but in a playful way before turning to Abby. “And as for you, Aunt Abby. I would like my son, please!” 

“Okay, okay!” Abby sighs. “I’m sorry, I just simply cannot get enough of him.”

Carol chuckles, “Again, a sentence I never expected to hear from you.”

“Oh, hush!” Abby swats Carol’s leg as she walks past. “Anyone care for a drink?”

“Yes!” Carol and Therese answer at the same time. 

“Carol, it’s my turn!” Therese again glares at Carol. This time a little more stern. They had made an agreement that one of them will always stay sober. At least for the babies first few weeks.

“Oh, sweetheart! You can have tomorrow. Let me have just one tonight, please?” Carol looks at Therese with a plea in her eyes.

“Um… no!” Therese quickly replies.

Carol frowns, “Fine!”

“Carol, listen to your woman, now.” Abby chuckles, teasing Carol.

“Do you two not remember all those nights while I was pregnant? Watching you two with your ryes and martinis. I think I deserve to be the one who gets to drink for a few nights. After all, I did just birth you two children.” Therese throws Carol a wink.

“Touché, my darling, touché. Are Dannie and Phil still coming over?”

“Yes, they should be here soon.” Therese answered.

“Mommy, is it my turn to hold sister yet?” Rindy hops up on the couch next to Carol.

“Sure, sweet pea.” Carol helps Rindy get situated, and hands her Aspyn. Rindy has become quite good at holding the babies. 

Moments later they hear a knock at the door. “Must be the boys.” Therese says while purposefully sipping her drink as she passes Carol.

“Oh, that’s just cruel.” Carol remarks.

Therese opens the door. “Hello!”

“Hey there!” Dannie replies as him as his brother enter the apartment. “I brought some beer.”

“Oh, great! I’ll put it in the icebox.”

Dannie and Phil walk into the living area and greet Carol with a kiss on the cheek. “Congratulations!” Danny says as he looks down at Austyn laying in her arms. “Oh my, he sure does look like you, Therese. You did good.”

“Thanks, Uncle Dannie!” Therese smiles at Dannie.

“Hey, I kinda like the sound of that. Can I hold him?”

“Sure.” Carol leans upward to hand Dannie the baby.

“Oh, wow. Hey Phil, come look at our little nephew.”

Phil had been standing quietly in the corner. He walks towards his brother. “Look at that.” Phil smiles. “He’s a cute little thing.”

“Your little niece will be right in. Harriett is changing her at the moment.” Therese shares.

As if on queue, Harriett enters with Aspyn and walks towards the new guests. “Hello, fellas! Would you like to see this precious little gift?

Harriett hands her to Phil, who wasn’t expecting it. He took Aspyn in his arms, and his face softens. “She’s beautiful, Therese! Absolutely a doll! Hey there, little bug! I’m your Uncle Phil.”

Therese and Carol watch as Dannie and Phil awe over their little ones. Carol leans in towards Therese, “They are going to be the most loved children in the world. Just one look, and they steal your heart.”

“I think you’re a little bias, but your right. Just look at how they make the guys smile. I don’t think I have ever seen them with such grins.”

“Sweetheart, do think maybe perhaps I could…”

“One drink!” Therese interjects before Carol could finish her inquiry, giving her a look of pure love.

“Thank you, darling!” Carol pecks her on the cheek before making a dash towards the liquor cabinet.

Abby comes into the living area and clams her seat, a winged back chair near the fireplace. “So, don’t we have another function we should start planning?” 

“Yes, we do.” Carol replies while giving Therese a smirk. Therese respond with a shy smile, showing her dimples. A look that Carol has always thought was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Before the babies of course.

“Am I missing something?” Dannie asks.

“We have a wedding to plan.” Carol declares.

“Did you two decide on a date?”

“We were considering New Year’s Eve.” Carol says while tugging Therese’s arm to sit on her lap. “But may have to push it back. With the babies, then Christmas. So, we talked about Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, I love it!” Abby eagerly responds. “Did you two decide where?”

“I think we finally decided to just have it here. Since we got the bigger apartment. We’ll only be inviting close friends of course.” Therese chimes in.

“We can talk about the details after Christmas. Right now, I would just like to relax, and enjoy my family and friends.” Carol shares.

“That sounds perfect.” Therese agrees, placing her forehead on Carol’s. 

The rest of the evening was spent fighting over the babies. They all ate pizza, Christmas music continuing to play in the background. They laughed, and drank a little more. Therese let Carol have one more. Therese and Carol were now lying in bed, twisted in one another. Therese’s head on Carol’s chest, arm and leg draped over Carol. Carol playing with Therese’s hair. “I love you!” Therese whispers into Carol’s neck, just below her ear. “And I love you, my angel!” Carol responds, wrapping her arm around Therese’s shoulder and squeezing her closer as they drifted off to sleep.


	16. Miracle on Madison Avenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day at the Belivet's. This chapter isn't very long, but filled with... yes, that's right, fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! It's been so long! I hope I haven't lost any of you. Life has been non-stop. Summer classes, preparing for internship, vacation. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I truly appreciate those of you who are still following my story. I also want to apologize for the future. I don't know how often I will be able to have time to write. But, I promise I will when I do have the chance, if you wish.
> 
> This chapter is for Mica. Thank you for loving my story, and for your dedication! Here you go!  
> Enjoy!!!

The morning sun light begins to beam through a small opening in the blinds. Therese begins to wake, mouth as dry as the desert, head pounding. She lifts her head to see the bassinettes empty and can fell the bed is empty. She can hear the door beginning to open slowly.

  
“Mom?” Rindy whispers while tip toeing into the room. She makes her way to Therese’s side of the bed. “Mom?” she repeats. Therese groans. “Mom, it’s Christmas. Mommy says it’s time to wake up.”  
“Hmm…” Was all Therese could muster.

  
“Sweatheart!” Carol enters the room and crawls in bed next to Therese. “Time to wake up, dearest.” Carol kisses Therese’s temple. Therese finally shifts and opens her eyes as best she can.  
“What time is it?” Therese asks.

  
“Almost ten. Rindy didn’t want to start opening her presents until you were awake.”

  
“Oh, Rindy! I’m sorry! Is there coffee?” Therese sits up, rubbing her eyes.

  
“I think you may need to start with some water. You had quite the night last night.” Carol teased.

  
“I may have drank a few too many.”

  
Carol belts out a sarcastic laugh. “A few? You tried to match Abby drink for drink.”

  
“Ohhh… why?” Therese looked at Carol, eyes squinted.

  
“I’m still trying to figure that out.” Carol rubs Therese’s back. “I brought you some aspren as well. I have to admit, it’s nice being on this end. But, now I know how you must feel when Abby and I get a little carried away.”

  
Therese slowly crawled out of bed, reaching for her robe. She tied the robe lazily around her waist, and made her may towards the living are. “How are the babies?” She asks.

  
“They’re okay, sleeping. Aspyn is with Harriett, and Austyn…”

  
“With Abby.” Therese finishes Carol’s sentence.

  
“Of course.” Carols replies. Walking behind Therese as they finally enter the living area.

  
“She’s alive!” Abby shouts.

  
Therese throws Abby a look of death.

  
Therese flops down on the couch. Carol brings her some coffee, and a large glass of water. “Here you go, sweetheart.” She kisses her forehead. “Well, should we get started?”

  
Rindy sat on the floor in front of the tree opening present after present. She was so excited with all the toys and new dolls. When she was finished, she ran around the room hugging kissing Carol, Therese, Abby, and then Harriett, who had bought her a new game they may play together.

  
Shortly after, Carol went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Harriett had to go home, but will be returning for Christmas dinner that afternoon with her partner. After all this time, Therese and Carol had still not met her yet, and they were looking forward to it. Therese was finally feeling better, and snuck up on Carol in the Kitchen. While Carol was distracted by preparing for breakfast, Therese walked up behind her, slowly wrapping her arms around Carol’s waist. Carol jumped, then quickly relaxed. Therese places soft kisses on her shoulder.

  
“Merry Christmas, my love!” Therese whispers, handing Carol a long rectangular black velvet box.

  
“Oh, dearest!” Carol turns around and gives Therese a quick peck on her lips. She quickly opens the box to see a white gold necklace shining back at her. The necklace had 5 stones on a white gold charm. “It’s all of our birthstones.” Therese says while reaching for the necklace to place around Carol’s neck. “There’s two for the twins of course.”

  
“Oh, Therese! It’s beautiful! Thank you so much, my love!” Carol takes Therese into her arms, kissing her passionately. “I love you, Ms. Belivet.”

  
“I love you too!” Therese replied.

  
“Now, come to the study for your gift.” Carol eagerly tugged on Therese’s arm.

  
They entered the study, Carol closes the door behind her. “I was going to wait to show you your gift, but I can’t wait. This gift is more sentimental than material.” Carol hand her a large envelope.  
“Carol, what is it?”

  
“Just open it. I have something else for you too, but it won’t be here until next week. Go on, open it.” Carol almost demands.

  
Therese opens the large envelope, and pulls out a small stack of papers. Therese’s eyes search over what appears to be official documents. “Carol, I don’t…” and then she sees it. “Oh, Carol!” Therese cries as she sees for the first time in black and white, Carol Belivet.

  
“I know our wedding isn’t until February, but the process didn’t take as long as we had thought it would take. And, I think it’s another piece towards making it as real as possible” Carol smiles.

  
“So, it’s official?” Therese asks.

  
“Yes.” Carol answers with a gleam in her eye.

  
Therese leaps up into Carol’s arms, which barely had time to catch her. “I love you, Carol!” Therese says before kissing her lips. “I love you, my angel!”

  
The rest of the days spent relaxing around the fire. Carol had a caterer arranged for dinner. She wanted to keep things simple. Abby had taken Rindy out for a couple of hours. With all the excitement, Carol and Therese thought it would be important to spend some alone time with the babies. They sat in the nursery, rocking and sing to their little ones until they fell asleep. Then, they took the opportunity to spend a little time with each other. They were cuddled up on the couch, giggling caressing, kissing. Just loving each.

  
“The caterers will be here any moment.” Carol stated.

  
Therese pouts. “five more minutes.” Therese replies while burying her face in Carol’s neck. Carol chuckles in response. “Of course, darling.”

  
Moments later there is a knock at the door. “They’re here.” Carol gets up to answer the door. Smoothing out her skirt in the process. Carol lead the caterers into the kitchen, and returns to Therese in the living area. “How about some music.” Carol puts on a record as they wait for Abby and Rindy to return.

  
“I wonder where Abby took Rindy.” Therese asks.

  
“Probably for a drive in that freezing convertible.” Carol answers.

  
Ten minutes later Abby and Rindy returned. “Mommy, mom, we’re home.”

  
“In here, Rindy.” Carol replied.

  
Rindy ran into the living area, and onto Carol’s lap.

  
“Did you have fun with aunt Abby?”

  
“Yes. But I missed my baby sister and brother.”

  
“Well, I imagine they should be up shortly.” Carol hugged her daughter.

  
“I wonder when Harriett will arrive.” Therese asked.

  
“Anytime now I’m sure.” Carol responded.

  
Shortly after there was a knock at the door.

  
“I’ll get it.” Therese stated as she walked towards the door and opens it.

  
“Hello!”

  
“Hello!” Harriett replies. “Therese, I would like you to meet Nancy.”

  
“Hello, Nancy! It is wonderful to finally meet you!”

  
“You as well.” Nancy answers. Nancy is a tall very thin woman with long straight salt and pepper hair.

  
“Well, come on in. let me take your coats. Everyone is in the front room. Dinner should be ready soon.” Therese leads them into the front room.  
“I am looking forward to meeting your new littles ones Harriett has been bragging about.” Nancy exclaims.

  
“Well, you’re in luck. They just work up from their nap.”

  
Therese introduces everyone. Carol approaches Nancy and extends her hand. “It is truly a pleasure to meet you. Please, everyone sit. How about some drinks?”

  
“Yes, please!” Abby quickly replies.

  
“Ugh… no thanks.” Therese answers causing a small chuckle under Carol’s breath.

  
“Harriett? Nancy?” Carol gesture towards them with a glass in her hand.

  
“Dry Martini for me.” Nancy declares.

  
“My kinda girl.” Abby jokingly states.

  
“I’ll just have coffee.” Harriett chimes in.

  
Dinner was ready shortly after, and they all gathered around the large dining room table. Nancy meshed in with the crowd well as they all ate. “Therese those babies are truly precious.” Nancy states. “Thank you, Nancy!”

  
“I want to thank you so much for inviting me… us. There aren’t many places we can go and just be ourselves. I have had a wonderful time with all of you.” Nancy looks around the table, then up towards Harriett.

“You are welcome here anytime.” Carol declares.

After all was cleaned up, and everyone was gone, Therese put Rindy to bed while Carol prepped bottles for the twins. It had become one of their nightly routines. Sitting in the nursery, feeding the twins and preparing them for bed. Sometimes Carol would sing to them as she rocked them. Therese could spend hours watching her love with their babies. She was truly proud of her family.  
They went to bed that night, babies a sleep in their bassinets, one on each side. Carol spooned up against Therese, arm around her waist. She kissed Therese on her neck. “Sweet dreams, my love!” Therese replies. “Sweet dreams, Mrs. Belivet!” And Therese can feel Carol’s smile on her skin.


	17. Would you? Yes... Yes I would! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff, and more fluff!  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your awesome comments. I have been looking forward to this part of the story, and decided to jump into it. I don't know how much longer this story will go on. I love all the wonderful comments, they have been my motivation. Please continue to comment and let me know of you like.  
> Again, enjoy!

February 13th, 1954. 9:30pm.

The twins are now almost 2 months old. Their little faces are growing into their own, and Carol could just die at how much they look like Therese. Therese was able to capture Austyn’s first smile on camera, and they all celebrated when it happened. He is truly a ham. Carol’s heart grows larger every time she sees those dimples. Aspyn, on the other hand, refuses to smile for the camera. In fact, she hates it, which really frustrates Therese. Every time Therese tries to take her picture, she turns her head, or starts to cry. 

The past couple of months have been very exciting. Therese and Carol took time to celebrate the anniversaries of their firsts. Especially New Year’s Eve, when Carol took Therese on a small trip. She wanted to take her to Waterloo, to that same hotel. She wanted to somehow repair the beauty of that night and what it meant, before Harge had tainted it. But, with the babies, Therese nor Carol could possibly be away from them for that long. So, they settled on a short trip to Philadelphia. And yes, they ate soup at that little coffee shop. Therese even reached and held Carol’s hand on top of the table. Carol gave Therese a shy smile, which is something she rarely sees. Now, they are preparing for a very special day.

“Abby, is this really necessary?” Carol asks watching Therese pack an overnight bag.

“Yes!” Abby replies with tone that is clearly absolute.

“You know I don’t believe in super…”

“Hush, Carol! It’s just one night.” 

Abby has been driving both Carol and Therese crazy over the last couple of weeks. She pretty much took over the planning and everything. With that, Abby insists on following every silly tradition and superstition. Therese will be spending the night at Dannie’s apartment, against Carol’s protest. Carol, Abby and Harriett will be staying at the apartment with the kids.

Therese gives Carol a pout. “I’ll miss you.”

Carol sighs in response and makes her way to Therese’s side. Abby decided it was best to leave them alone. “I’ll miss you too, my love! Who thought of this silly superstition anyway? Not seeing the bride before the wedding. It’s non-sense.” Carol wraps her arms around Therese’s waist. Therese’s arms instinctively wrap around Carol’s neck. She Carol a peck on the lips, and then another before resting her forehead on Carol’s.

“Carol, my love?”

“Yes, my angel.”

“We’re getting married tomorrow!”

Carol finally relaxes in Therese’s arms. “Yes, we are! I just haven’t slept without you by my side since you came back into my life.”

“And after tonight, I never plan on you sleeping without me again.” Therese gives Carol another peck on the lips.

“Do you remember what I promised you that night you came back to me?” Carol asks.

“That you will spend the rest of your life making thigs up to me?” Therese responds, another peck.

“Mmhmm.” Carol gives Therese a peck. “Have I?”

Therese kisses Carol again. “And then some.” She breathes into Carol’s returned kiss. “Oh…” Therese continues, “I forgot to tell you Dannie is throwing me a bachelorette party.” And she takes Carol’s lips with her own before Carol can object. Carol just smiles into the kiss. “No strippers!” They both share a laugh.

“Call me before you go to bed. I don’t care what time it is. There isn’t any superstition against that, is there?” Another kiss.

“I promise!” Therese whispers before giving Carol one more kiss, then another. They hear the doorbell ring. “That must be Dannie.” Therese says, but hesitates before kissing Carol again, then finally stepping out of the embrace. She picks up her bag and makes her way towards the front room. 

“I made sure your dress was delivered to Dannie’s apartment. You should have everything you need.” Abby informs Therese. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Therese spends several minutes saying good-bye to the babies and Rindy. She looks up towards Carol. She can see a tear forming on the edge if her lid. Carol mouths “I love you!” Therese blows a kiss in her direction. “I love you!” And she walks out the door.

“Well, I could use a drink.” Carol states looking in Harriett’s direction.

“Go ahead, dear. I’ll watch the children.” 

“Thank you, Harriett!”

Abby pours them each a rye, and they go to the balcony. It’s abnormally warm for this time of year. They spend a couple of hours out there. Just laughing, and having a good time. It had been ages since they had been able to hang out, just the two of them. It was well over due.

“I hope you know how truly lucky you really are!” Abby tells Carol.

“Oh, Abby! I couldn’t have ever imagined how things have turned out.”

“I’ve never seen you so happy. You deserve you know?” Abby smiles at her best friend. “You found your true love.”

Carol looks up towards Abby, “I did. Therese is my soul mate. I wonder what she’s doing right now. She better be behaving herself.” They both share another laugh, and a couple more rye before deciding to go inside and get ready for bed. Abby says goodnight, and heads for the other spare bedroom. Carol makes her way towards the nursery, and kisses each of the babies, wishing them sweet dreams. She goes into Rindy’s room, and does the same before finally heading for the bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room, which now felt empty in so many different ways without Therese there. Carol sighs, and then the phone rings. She smiles to herself as she picks up the phone.

“Hello, my darling!” Carol sinks into their bed.

“Hello, my soon to be wife.” Therese replies.

Carol chuckles. “Say that again.”

“My soon to be wife.” Therese repeats.

“I love the sound of that. Especially coming from your lips.”

“I wish I was there to kiss you right now.”

“Me too, angel. Did you have fun tonight?” Carol asks.

“It was okay. Dannie invited a lot of old friends I haven’t seen in a while. We drank, it got loud, and after a couple of hours, I was done. I needed to hear your voice.”

“I see. I’m actually cuddled up to your pillow right now. I wish it were you though.”

“Soon, my love.” Therese replies. “What did you do tonight?”

“Well, Harriett watched the kids while Abby and I had a few ryes out on the balcony. It’s been a while since her and I spent time together like that.”

“I’m glad you did.” Therese yawns.

“Are you sleepy, dearest? Do you want to go to bed?”

“No, no! I want to listen to your voice a little while longer.”

Carol smiles. “I can’t wait to marry you! I am so lucky I found you!”

“You are my everything, Carol. You, and our children. I love you so much!” Therese starts drifting off.

“Therese? Dearest?”

“Hmm…”

“Go to sleep, my angel. I love you!”

“I love you too! See you tomorrow, my love!”


	18. Would you? Yes... Yes I would! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter. Finally... the wedding.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for having you wait so long! My life has been so busy! But, watch Cate on Ellen inspired me.  
> Ellen: Which co-star was the most fun to kiss?  
> Cate: Rooney Mara  
> This made me warm inside.  
> This will also be the last chapter to this story.  
> More notes at the end.

It is finally the day they have been waiting for. Neither Carol nor Therese hardly slept a wink. But now, after all this time, it's their wedding day. All of their guests have arrived, although there aren't many. Carol of course had Abbie, and she had also invited Jeannette and a few clients from the furniture store. Dannie and Phil were there, and dressed to the nines. Therese had also invited a few other co-workers who knew of her relationship with Carol. Harriett and her partner were sitting in the first row of chairs, holding the babies. Aspyn was dressed in a tiny pastel yellow dress, while Austyn was sporting a tiny tuxedo, Abbie insisted. The living/dining area had been cleared out. Abbie set up what few chairs were needed. There were white roses gathered at each end of the aisle, and an arbor with white and red roses, as well as lace and off white ribbon. And standing in front of the arbor was Carol, waiting in her off white cream colored Chanel dress suite. Therese had snuck in an hour before, and ran into their bedroom, while Carol was on the balcony, to make her last minute adjustments. As she looked in the mirror one last time, she takes a deep breathe, and heads for the door to the hallway leading her to her love. Just before the door was a very excited Rindy with her little basket filled with red rose pedals. "Ready, Rindy?" Therese asks while reaching her hand out for Rindy to take. "Ready, mom!" And Therese opened the door. 

Rindy headed down the hallway, and Therese paused for a moment. Allowing Rindy time to walk down the aisle, spreading the rose pedals as she made her way to Carol, who still couldn't quite see Therese. She leans towards Abbie, who is conducting the ceremony, and whispers "The anticipation is killing me! I'm seconds away from a complete panic attack!" Abbie chuckles, "It will be all worth it, I promise." Then easy living started to play in the back ground. They had chosen not to play here comes they bride. After all, Easy Living had so much more meaning to them. As the song played, Therese appeared, and Carol gasped. Therese was in a pure white silk gown, showing off her perfect curves. The dress was long, slender and very simple, but looked absolutely stunning on Therese. It had a low neckline, and went even lower in the back. She was holding a perfectly arranged bouquet of white and red roses. Therese is fighting off the tears as she finally reaches Carol, who already has small wet trails running down her cheeks. "You're gorgeous!" Carol mouth while reaching out to take her hand. Therese can no longer hold back the tears as Abbie begins.

"I would like to take this time to thank everyone for being apart of this beautiful union. They say that true love is one of the rarest things you could ever find. And as I stand here as a witness to what true love looks like, it is my honor to be a part of this rarity. To see Carol, so happy, so in love. And to know that Therese, and their children, are the reason for her happiness, gives me hope. I know that both Carol and Therese have written their owns vows. Therese, would you like to go first?"

Therese takes both of Carol's hand in hers, "Carol, I spent hours trying to write the perfect vows that would express how much I love you. I realized it would be best to just speak from my heart." Therese's eyes fill with tears as she continues. "I had always lived my life alone. I had accepted, even at a young age, that would probably be how I would live out my life. Then you appeared, standing by that train set. Oh, how I can close my eyes and see you. That moment changed my life forever. I fell in love with you in that moment. You are my true love, my soul mate. And I can't waiting to spend the rest of my life with you." Therese concluded, while letting go of one of Carol's hand just long enough to wipe away the tears from her cheek. Abbie then looked at Carol.

Carol took a deep breathe before she began, "Therese, my dearest Therese. You are my love, my angel, my savior. I too lived alone, but in a much different way. I never really knew what it felt like to be whole, until I met you. You make me whole, Therese. And couldn't ever imagine a life without you by my side. I actually wrote you a letter while you were reaching the end of your pregnancy. I had been waiting for the right time to read it to you. I thought it would be perfect to do so today.

To my dearest heart,

The first time I saw them I should've known they would be the death of me. That first day, standing on the other side of that counter with all the dolls. You smiled, talking about how you like trains. And there they were, and I should've known. You had already caught my eye, just after I caught yours. I had already felt the jolt deep in my soul. Then you had to have that adorable shy smile that flashed them, another jolt. What is happening? I thought. This girl, this girl with the beautiful big green eyes and those... I should've known.

The next time, our lunch date (I claim that to be out first date), there they were again. I had thought, in those couple of days since I first laid eyes on them, that maybe I had imagined them. But no, there were very real. And as they appear right in front of me, it is all I can do not to reach out and touch them, touch you. What is happening? Who are you? Where did you come from? Space, you must have come from space. Out of nowhere, here you are. And I should've known. What a strange girl you are?

Then, at my home, while you played the piano, our song. You looked over at me with the most adorable smirk, showing them off again. "It's going well actually." You said, and my heart melted. Did you know? Did you know what they did to me? No, you didn't. At least not yet. I tried to hold back. I tried to not react to what my heart was telling me. But, I had to touch you. I needed to know you were real. How did you know? I didn't know. You were an angel thrown in my world. You were something I didn't know I wanted, or needed, until I saw you. My angel, that's what you are.

Christmas, eating soup at that little coffee shop in the beginning of our trip. You gave me your gift, and as I shook the package, you smiled, and again I melted. From then on, they have been my Achilles' heel. I see them, and I melt. I have no defense against them, and you now know that. Sometimes, I think you use them against me. Knowing how they affect me. Like a nuclear weapon to the heart.

And now, since we have started this life together. This life I didn't know was possible. As I sit here in the study writing this, suddenly feeling the need to express to you what they, what you, do to me. And as you sit in the living area, very pregnant and soon yelling for me to help you out of that chair for tenth time, all I can feel is love. Love for you. Love for our family. Love for our child we will share. And I imagine our little one, smiling at me, and there they would be. And, oh, how wonderful that would be. Because didn't you know? That first day, when I saw you, before I knew I loved you, you had me at dimples.

Always and forever yours,

Carol

As Carol finished, she motioned to wipe her own tears away, when she was stopped by Therese's hand reaching out, wiping the tears for her.

"Do we have the rings?" Abbie asked. Rindy pulled out a ring box with two matching white gold bands, and hands it to her mother. Who takes out Therese's ring and hands the case to Therese.

"Therese, would you promise to love, honor and respect Carol for as long as you both shall live?" Abbie asks.

"Yes... yes I would." Therese responds with a smirk, sliding Carol's ring on her finger.

"Carol, would you promise to love, honor and respect Therese for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes... yes I would." Carol places Therese's ring on her finger.

Well, I now pronounce you wife and well... wife. You may ki..." And before Abbie could finish, Carol's lips were on Therese's. And everyone stood and cheered.

"I would like to introduce, for the very first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Belivet!" Abbie concluded.

The remainder of the evening went on as they celebrated their union with their closest friends. One of Therese's co-workers took pictures of them from their album Therese will put together later. They danced their first song together, and smashed cake in one another's faces. It was the perfect day. Harriett and Abbie surprised them with a honeymoon to wherever they wished to go. They chose a road trip to Waterloo, Iowa. 

* * *

 

February 14th, 1955

"Hurry up, Therese!" Carol almost shouted while trying to hold Austyn still, and keep Aspyn occupied on the couch.

"I'm almost done. You wouldn't think a family photo on our first anniversary would be so hard." Therese replied.

Carol looked up in her direction, blowing her blond hair out of her eyes. "It wouldn't be so hard if your son would just sit still." Carol stated 

Therese went over to the couch to rearrange everyone again. Finally settling the twins down enough for her to finish with the final settings on the camera. Just as Therese was behind the camera again, and about to set the timer, she looked through the view finder. In that moment she Carol, who was again trying to reel in Austin, Aspyn who was now standing on the couch trying to get Rindy to play with her. And it was in this moment, as she watched them all together, she realized... this is her always... this is her forever. And she smiled as she pressed the shutter.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone of you that have read, commented on my story. It has been an absolute pleasure. There may be some post-canons later, who knows. Again, thank you all so much for taking this journey with me.


End file.
